The Beginning of the New Golden Age
by Heir Of Erebus And Nyx
Summary: Percy defeated Kronos, but at what cost? His brethren fear him and even his father abandons him. A new War, new Enemies and Friends, a new Front. A new Age is coming and Perseus Jackson will be the one to bring it.
1. A Legend Falls

**AN: This fanfiction begins at the end of The Last Olympian book, with slight changes to the ending and the battle against Kronos. I really hope you enjoy this and that I can keep myself motivated enough to continue writing the story. Feel free to ask whatever in the reviews, though I might not answer everything for the sake of , I have already ideas of all main character's pairings, but many won't come in until later in the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1-A Legend Falls**

He was resting in Apollo's temple, the infirmary of Olympus and couldn't sleep. Many said that he wasn't smart and that he wasn't a thinker. None the less, the events of the last day were plaguing his mind. He knew that he was finally free of the Great Prophecy and that he should be happy. He didn't have to worry about Kronos or the Gods and he was hoping, that he would be finally left alone. Of course, he was sure, that such a fate would never befall him.

While the demigods won the war, mist of them were scarred. After losing their friends, siblings and lovers, plus the sheer brutality of a war, they would never be the same again. But Perseus Jackson, he was the most affected.

Especially after what had happened yesterday.

 **24 hours before**

 _"Jackson, face your death! Finally Olympus will fall, and you, boy, failed. Your friends are dead, because YOU can't save them. What are you, a kid with some sword, against the King of the Titans!" Kronos was raging, his voice booming through the throne room of the gods._

 _Olympus was already thrashed, statues were cleaved and temples were broken down. The Titan King was on his was to victory and noone could stop him. Nobody was on the streets, an eery silence befallen the City of Immortals, only disturbed by more destruction and the voice of Kronos screaming words of more revenge and chaos._

 _Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood were finding their way through the now destroyed streets of Olympus, finally going in themselves in the grand Throne room of the Olympians, where Kronos was wondering whose throne would be the first to fall._

 _"And alas, our final encounter, with me as victor and destroyer of Olympus. Face it, boy, you never had a chance." Kronos' voice brought the heroes from their silent daze, and they focused on their enemy._

 _The demigod son of Poseidon drew his blade, a Celestial bronze xiphos, named 'Riptide', though usual feeling of balance in the blade didn't calm him down, like it had before. At that moment, Kronos threw himself with inhumane speed, his blade slashing at his opponent. Percy was having trouble keeping up and a sense of dread filled his hearth, because he knew he was no match for the King of Titans._

 _At that time, Annabeth, with her cap of invisibility, was searching for an opportunity to attack. When she thought she saw an opening at the Titan's sword arm, she tried to disarm him._

 _The problem was, that Kronos had already anticipated the attack and had faked an opening. He slammed the back of his blade at the demigoddess and she flew a few meters off. At that time, Luke took control for a split second, too stunned to think what he had done and Percy was able to smash the flat of his blade at the Titan's knees, making him almost crumble._

 _At that moment, Kronos took control again and with a Titan-enchanced hit, disarmed the demigod. But a voice stopped him from continuing._

 _"Luke, stop, listen to me. Listen to my voice, you can control him." Said Annabeth, while slightly dazed, she had noticed the flash of blue in the Kronos' eyes._

 _"Foolish mortal, you think a lowly son of Hermes could keep me from my true form! I AM THE KING OF THE TITANS GIRL, NOONE CONTROLS ME!" Kronos was screaming bloody murder, but that didn't stop the daughter of Athena._

 _"You wouldn't hurt me Luke, Luke you promised." Annabeth breathed, but it was clear to all, while Grover was helping her, she would soon feint._

 _Kronos' eyes started flashing between golden and blue, before he heard Annabeth's voice again. "You promised to be a family promised." Luke' eyes settled at blue and he looked at the daughter of Athena in pain._

 _"He's too close, he will take his divine form any second now, we have no time." At that moment, something happeded, that made Percy look at the demigoddess as if she had grown a new head. She gave her knife to Luke._

 _Luke started quickly unbuckling his armor, until he found the spot under his then started glowing golden. "For all it's worth, I'm sorry."He was getting ready to cut his flesh. Luke's eyes began flickering to gold again and just when he was about to cut his Achilles Heel, somethink he didn't expect happened_

 _Luke's neck snapped._

 _ **One minute before**_

 _Percy was watching the encounter. While he trusted Annabeth, he hadn't known Luke for more then a few days. He had no faith in Annabeth gave him her knife and he started glowing golden, he knew he had to make a choice._

 _Should he trust Luke, someone who had betrayed the Gods, and was now under impression to be betraying Kronos or his own instincts. Luke was at best a double agend, or at worst the soon to be Titan Lord. His own body was screaming at him to act._

 _He had always trusted his instincs first. He knew what to do now too._

 _Percy creeped behind Luke and as the son of Hermes was getting ready, he did the final blow._

 _He broke his neck._

 _Then the son of Poseidon fell unconscious._

 **Now**

Percy had woken up in a room, that was such a bright gold, that he couldn't open his eyes as he woke up. After a few minutes, he had looked around and found a shelf with ambrosia, nectar, a change of clothes and a few drachmas.

Percy was sure Annabeth would be upset. Hades, she probably hated him. The son of Poseidon knew, that she had loved Luke. He hoped, that Annabeth would love him too, but the war had changed him. Luke's death had shown his newfound brutality the best. He didn't know how he would face her right now.

He hadn't heard from any if the gods yet, and had just rested for the whole day, zoning out from and out of short naps.

He wanted to hear of his Father, his friends and from Annabeth.

Oh, but how he also dreaded his encounter with the daughter of Athena.

But oh well, he coudn't really do anything about it right now.

 **The Rewarding Ceremony**

All demigods, minor gods ans some of the satyrs and cyclops were in the Throne Room of the Olympian Gods. Almost all demigods had their eyes as wide as dinner plates. This was their first visit to Olympus, and most of them coudn't form full sentences. Of course though, there were the children of Athena, who were asking enough questions for all of them. This was the first time most halfbloods meet their godly parent.

But something else got Percy's attention when the demigods looked at the son of Poseidon. They were stepping out of his way and looking at him with one very specific emotion, that he recognised easily.

Fear. They had seen him in battle and had also heard how he had disposed of Luke in the final battle. If Percy wasn't as tired, he would probably run somewhere and throw up, then cry himself to sleep.

As if he wasn't the odd ball enough in his life. Most monsters, except the few most powerful ones, feared him. Those few and the Titans hated him. Many gods despised him for simply being the son of Poseidon and others for being a slight bit disrespectful to them. But come on, who would be respectful to the god wine, who he was pretty sure he could beat in combat.

But now even his own friends in Camp Half-Blood didn't recognise him as their comrade. They were afraid of him, and not without reason.

The only people that truly loved him were only his Mother, Father and Paul. Maybe Rachel too. But even his best friend now was disgusted with him. He soon found out he was zoning out in his own misery and listen to the Zeus' booming voice

"Tyson of the Cyclops! For your bravery and leadership of your brethren we the Gods will make you General of the Army of Atlantis, to serve your Father until you perish in battle. We also wish to grant you a weapon of your choice, crafted by Hephasteus himself." Tyson looked giddy, but composed himself and suprised everyone with his weapon of choice.

"A stick!" Said the cyclops son of Poseidon entusiasticly, causing most spectators to chuckle at his antics. Zeus was a little bit dumfounded, but answered nontheless

"Of course, .. the best uh, stick will be presented to you soon. Now join your bretheren." Tyson looked so happy with the cyclops chanting his name, a small smile creeped on Percy's face, knowing his half-brother was happy. He coudn't brake his heart with his own cursed existance. He waited for the next annoucment

"Grover Underwood of the Satyrs!" Called Dyonisus and a very pale and sweating satyr limped his way until the God of Wine's throne. "For you heroic deeds and bla bla, we offer you the newly freed spot on the council of Cloven Elders. Yoy would be the new Lord of The Wild." After the God if Wine finished, Grover fainted.

"Great, now bring him out of there before he starts snoring about food." As Dyonisus saud that, a few nymphs grabbed the new Lord of the Wild as he started whining about food again. Then Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy, spoke next.

"Annabeth Chase, my daughter." The daughter of Athena walked in the circle, bowing to Zeus, then going in front of her mother's throne and kneeling.

"Rise, daughter, for your great acts we, the Olympians, declare you as a Heroine of Olympus and make you an offer. As all can see, Olympus is thrashed. The Titan Lord has destroyed most of it. And we offer you a chance to design the new City of Immortals. Who better, than a Heroine of Olympus and the greatest daughter of the Wisdom Goddess." At the end of the statment, Annabeth's eyes were wide and she was slightly dazed. After about 30 seconds to contol the eide array of ideas, that had befallen her, she just nodded and went back to the crown. Until the Sea God's voice thundered.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" At that proclamation, everybody's whispers quickly shut up and all looked at the son of Poseidon as he throtted his way in the middle of the 12 Olympian Gods and Goddesses and bowed in front of Zeus before kneeling before his Father.

"Does anybody deny that my son is worthy?" After a few grumbles from the gods that didn't like him as much, everybody quited down. The next god who spoke was the King of The Gods, Zeus.

"Then we offer you the greatest gift to a mortal." At Percy's raised eyebrow, the Lord of the Skies continued. "Godhood. You would be your Father's leutinent forever, you would never feel sick or perish."

Ignoring the gasps of the demigods watching, Percy looked at the options. He didnt have anyone right now, except his Father and Mother and living forever isn't half bad.

But he had seen himself in battle and knew what to expect. He would probably be another War God, feared by most. Ares will try to murder h every moment, knowing that he won't really die. Amphitrite and Triton would hate him for eternity, and he would probably have to serve them as a minor god. He loved his dad, but at this moment the cons overweighted the odds. Plus had to make sure another war as such never happened again. He couldn't let another demigod take his place. So he chose.

Everybody in the Throne Room, Gods, demigods and more were staring at Percy, waiting for his answer, even though they weren't excpecting it. Murmurs broke through the crowd, as they had been waiting for at least 45 seconds. Zeus was getting more and more annoyed with the son of Poseidon, who was he to question him, the King of Gods!

"No." With that simple word, silence befell everyone for 5 seconds, before everybody's voice sounded in the room, before Zeus slammed his Master Bolt on the ground.

"You dare deny, our generous gift?" Questioned the King of the Gods through his teeth, his hands itching to slam his Bolt on the insolent demigod, who thought that being mortal was better then being a god.

"I mean no disrespect Lord Zeus, but I just have no wish to be a God. I would prefer to go to Elysium with all my fallen friends in time. I can't do that if i am a God. But I still have a wish, though I would prefer a solemn oath before I present it."

Many of the Gods were ready to vaporise the disrespective mortal. Though Athena was looking at him curiosly. She by no extent liked the demigod, but wanted to know what would be better then living forever. Poseidon was saddened, that his son wanted one day to die, but he would find a way save him from such a fate. He would never lose his favourite son. The others though, didn't think as fondly of him.

"Fine, I, Lord Zeus, in the name of the Olympian Council, swear on the river Styx to give Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, his wish, as long as it is reasonable and within our power." After the oath, thunder boomed, singling the oath intact.

"My wish is that the Gods recognise their children. All children, of all Gods. No more unclaimed or Minor Gods' kids in the Hermes cabin. We will build new cabins for every God and Goddess, even Lord Hades, as Nico has shown, that he deserves it. Lord Hades also defended Olympus from Kronos, so he deserves to be recognised." Before any Gods interrupt him, Percy continued.

"I also wish, that the Gods and demigods, who have joined the Titan's side be forgiven, as they have been shunned. Well, no longer. That is my wish."

At that moment the demigods were watching with smiles and wide eyes, while the Gods were not so happy. Poseidon was bursting with pride at his son. Zeus was about to remark, but Athena cut him off first.

"I find the wish very reasonable and propose we do it. If we had done that, the Titan Lord may have never returned. The demigods' oaths were what caused him to reform faster."

After a few grumbles, the Gods finally accepted and Annabeth recieved the task to build all new cabins. So it was time to party for the victors in the War. Though Percy wasn't in the mood, so he just went back to Apollo's temple and feinted on the bed.

 **Next Day - With the Gods**

The 12 Olympians were in the Throne Room, most of them looking angry. Thay were remembering how the son of Poseidon had stated yesterday, that being mortal was better that being a God. That had struck their pride greatly and they wanted to make him an immortal. He was powerful and they needed a hero like that binded towards them forever. He would be useful in the coming wars.

Zeus especially was ranting at how foolish and disrespectful the son of Poseidon is for denying their offer at being a god. Poseidon too wanted his son to become immortal, while for different reasons. But most just wanted to know why would someone want to be mortal. Until Hestia spoke.

"Perseus cares about his mother too much. He loves his family, you shoudn't force him into godhood. It was his choice." She tried to reason, but her family's pride was hurt. They coudn't comprehend living for a few mortals.

"I will not let my son die because of a few mortals!" Shouted Poseidon, while the other gods agreed.

"What would you do then, Poseidon?" Asked Athena, for one she wasn't sure how to persuade Perseus to join their cause. She was the goddess of wisdom, but Perseus' sheer unpredictibility was too much for her to create a lasting theory.

"I will talk to Sally, she is important to Percy and if she tells him to, he will accept godhood. Plus she can be very scary." Said the God of the Seas with a shudder, remembering once, when Sally yelled at him. Normally he would vaporise any mortal who dared speak to him like that, but the mother of Percy Jackson wasn't to be trifled with.

"And brother, what if she rejects?" Said Hades, knowing his nephew probably has similar traits to his mother.

"Sally cares about her son more then anything, she knows it will best for him. A parent should always do the best for his child." Said the God of the Seas somewhat smugly, he was sure his son would be a god by tommorow."I will talk to her and she will definatly persuade Percy into accepting godhood."

"Does anybody else need to share anything to the council?" Asked Zeus, already fed up of meetings. Right now he just wanted to bed some random woman. Why coudn' things just be easier with a horny god, but he had to worry about his wife going nuclear on mortals.

"Actually little brother, I sensed an few unnatural deaths today." Said the Lord of the Dead, while also tired of his little brother's antics, knew he had to report it.

"Were the dead mortals?" Asked Zeus.

"Yes, a married couple, it is interesting be"-here Zeus cut him off.

"If it's mortals, we will deal with it another time, I need to go seduce... , I mean I have duties to do." He quickly changed his answer at Hera's glare.

At that, all present gods turned into their divine form and teleported to wherever they wanted. Except one.

Hestia was at the hearth, preserving it with her stick. She had hoped to stop her family from forcing her favourite demigod into something he didn't wish, even if it was 'for the greater good'. She and Perseus both knew, that this was a matter of the god's pride and how usefull he is to them. The Olympians are going as far as using their Savior, who had willingly helped them, for their own selfish deeds.

The Goddess of the Hearth signed, she had hoped that Percy would be able to change the Olympians from their egoistical ways. She had no idea how true those predictions of hers were.

 **With Percy**

The son of Poseidon woke up at noon, still in Apollo's temple. He hadn't gotten any chance to speak with his father after the ceremony. While he wasn't aiming for more glory and admiration, it wouldn't be bad for a father to check on his son. Even if the father was an immensly powerful God and the son was the Hero of Olympus. Then a very worrying thought passed through his mind.

He hadn't called his mother. It was 2 days after the battle and she would definatly be angry.

Percy took a drachma from the shelf and created a rainbow using his powers. Then, he chanted "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Sally Jackson.".

The image showed his mother clutching over in pain. He frowned when he saw that and was about to remark, before a bright light enveloped the apartment.

Poseidon had come to talk to his mother.

Normally Percy wouldn't want to stalk his mother and father, but he was genuitly curious why Poseidon would speak to his mother before him. So he decided not to reveal himself.

When Sally saw Poseidon, she immidietly blushed and started stuttering.

"H-h-hello P-poseidon, what brings you here." Then she went into what the demigod called 'Mama Bear Mode'." Is my son ok? What happened to him? Why hasn't he called me yet? Wha" -before she could continue the Lord of the Seas cut her off.

"Our son is fine, he killed Kronos. I wanted to talk about something else. Can we speak?" Asked Poseidon and Sally quickly got a chair and sat down, itching to learn what happened to her 'baby boy'.

"Now, when Percy managed to defeat the Titan King, he was offered a very intriguing reward." At those words Sally leaned forward a little bit, she needed to know what was going on with her son."Godhood."

At those words, Sally's eyes widened and she smiled. She had always worried about how one day her son would die. He was a hero and heroes rarely got a happy ending. Now her son would never have to die.

"And that is what I wanted to discuss. Percy denied that reward and in return asked for the minor gods' kids to be recognised and forgiven for their actions in the War. Can you please speak to him and show him that this is for the best?"

Sally was shocked by that statement. She knew her son was very selfless compared to normal people, but she wouldn't see even them denying godhood, after clearly earning it.

But she understood. Percy must have been shaken after the war. When he died, he wanted to meet his friends in Elysium. Plus most of the gods didn't like him.

"Hestia told us that he didn't want to be a god because of his love for his family. I thought if someone could show Percy the error of his ways, it would be you."

"Poseidon, I understand, but this is his choice and as his mother I will always stand beside him. Plus there is something else. I actually wish he would be here for me more often." Sally was sad, that her boy won't live forever, but she would always be with him. Then, she dropped the bomb. "I'm pregnant, Poseidon."

At those words, Percy was shocked, but happy. He had always wanted somebody that he could love, and now more then ever. He was happy for his mother, but didn't expect what happened next.

The God of the Seas was angry. No, he was furious. How dare this mortal, after having his son, open her legs for another human and care for her second child more. He would never lose his favourite son, so he could babysit a mortal baby.

Poseidon was so angry, that for a moment he lost control. His divine form flickered for a second.

But that second was more then enough. Where Sally and her unborn child stood, was left only her engagement ring from Paul. He had vaporised his own lover in rage.

At that sight, Percy was stunned. He never thought his father would kill the mother of his son and his former lover. Then his rage kicked in. Percy had never been so angry at his entire life. Only a voice stopped him from exploding Apollo's temple and killing his father.

 _Control yourself young Perseus, you will face your Father in the future._ The voice was calming and warm and a smell of ozone passed through him. It reminded him of Thalia, his cousin and one of his closest people. His rage then froze into pure hatred. His _former father_ would die for hurting his mother! Then the misterious voice spoke again.

 _Good job, prepare yourself for what is to happen and I will help you when the time comes. You will know what to do._

He did not know why, but it felt good, when he recieved praise. Poseidon had never really complimented him before. The only praise he recieved was from his mother and Chiron, of who he thought as a second father.

At the thought of his mother Percy's heart ached again. Tears atarted to form in his eyes. Now he could never speak to the mother who took care of him. To raised him to be the hero was.

Percy would never meet his new sibling. He/She was killed by Poseidon. And Poseidon would pay for it!

But he bad no idea what the voice meant by to prepare himself from what is to come. And it worried him.

Percy didn't have much time to worry before Apollo came to bring him in the Throne room. He noticed that the normally cheery and happy Sun God looked grim. Before he could ask, he was teleported for the second time in two days in front of the Olympians. And they didn't look happy to see him.

 **In the Throne Room**

Percy looked around in the Throne Room. Yesterday, all the gods looked happy, that they had won the battle. But now, all of them had a neutral expression. Except a few. Ares was looking at the scene unfolding in front of him with glee. The God of War lived to cause pain to those, who he hated. Zeus also had a smug look on his face, as if King of the Gods had found a very hard answer to a question noone knew.

Hestia though, she looked as if she had been crying. Her normally bright orange eyes, filled with hope, were dull. Even the fire of the hearth was almost nonexistant, as much as it had been during the battle of Manhatten. Then Zeus, still with his smug look, spoke.

"Perseus Jackson, we the council have come to a decision. You cannot remain mortal. If you deny our very generous gift, that has never been given twice before, again, you will be killed and thrown into the Fields of Punishment to be tortured forever." Before I could retort, the voice spoke again, though this time more stressed.

 _Do not give in Perseus, and I will come to your aid. I swear it on the River Stys and my domains._

At hearing the solemn oath, Percy, like the voice had said, knew what to do. He would **never** give in to those, who had caused him so much pain. The misterious person waa the only person who somewhat cared for him. So he chose.

"No." Before Zeus could throw his Master Bolt, Poseidon, his ex-father, spoke.

"Son, think clearly. You prefer to-" At hearing this, Percy lost himself in rage, and the Throne room shook from the tremors.

"YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR SON POSEIDON! YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE! NOT AFTER YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! SHE WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE AND YOU MURDERED HER WITH HER UNBORN! I WILL-" Before Percy could continue screaming bloody murder at Poseidon, Hephasteus got behind him. In his rage, he never noticed the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"Last chance Perseus, accept or die!" Thundered Zeus, though he liked seing his brother get thrashed by his own son.

"Never!" Growled Percy, filled with anger and defiance.

"Then so be it!" And Zeus stood up and threw his Master Bolt. It connected and Percy arched his back, screaming in agony.

Before darkness overtook him and he fell unconscious.

 **With Percy-Unknown Location**

Percy had hoped that the voice he heard was trustworthy, and his instinct was to follow it, but he would have never expected this.

After waking up with a headache worthy of Olympus, Percy saw the sky. For a moment, Percy thought that he was turned in a constellation. But why would Artemis do that?

After finally looking around, he realised something.

He was actually in the sky. Or actually, the term would be _on_ the sky

He saw an incredible palace in front of him. It was overall in blue, like the color of the sky, with linings in white, yellow and dark blue, resembling different kinds of thunder. It had massive domes on top of the different towers. They were probably over 100 meters high each and he coudn't see the end on the other side of the palace. It was truly a magnificent sight. Zeus' palace on Olympus, while having a similar theme, paled in comparison to this.

After taking in enough of the beauty in front of him, he decided to explore. Seing as he was actually standing over the sky, he could see earth beneath him. He was captivated at how many different people he could observe. He would be lost and could spend forever just looking at it.

When he regained his bearings, Percy decided to try his luck and walked right in the castle.

It was an awesome castle on the outside, but marvelous on the inside. The palace's walls flowed with different colors of lightning. It looked like some sort of directions.

He decided to follow the blue lightning. Why not! It was blue!

While going around the palace, he saw many things he couldn't truly understand. There were wind spirits and auras flying everywhere, humans sparring and even a giant scorpion was chasing someone, who looked a bit familiar.

As he got further in the castle, the blue lightning on the walls became thicker and brighter, almost as if it was glowing.

Finally, he was in front of 2 giant blue gates. They were over 10 metres in hight and completely dwarfed him in every sense or form. Even though they were massive, they opened quietly as Percy came near them.

Percy fount himself in a giant room, similar to the Throne room on Olympus. At the other side was a giant throne 10 meter throne with somebody on it.

The man looked similar to Zeus. He had the same electic blue eyes and the same proud, regal and sophisticated look. But though the King of Gogs' eyes tried to intimidate the people in front of him, this being's pupils held immense knowledge, as if they are reading your soul. He had white, almost gray hair with some facial hair. He was also pulsing with power, almost suffocating Percy just from looking at him.

But he was sure of something. This was the man who had spoken to him these few times. But while was he so interesting to another immortal? He had the same smell of ozone and the same presense, as if a calm after a storm. Percy decided it is now or never. He kneel and got the Being's attention.

"Sorry My Lord, who are you and why did you save me and bring me here?" Percy never used to be so respectful, but the Being in front of him radiated authority.

"Great-grandson, I need your help on something, that would benefit us both greatly in the future." Said the Being, now identified as his Great-grandfather. Percy was never good at knowing things, but after that clue he knew who was standing in front of him.

"What is that Great-grandfather?" Then Ouranos, the Primordial God of the Heavens stood up of his throne and took a human size, though he was still slightly taller then Percy.

The Primordial went to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to rise. The demigod slowly stood up, looking in Ouranos' eyes, electric blue to sea green.

"I want to start a new Golden Age, and I need someone to lead it. You are worthy for that position, Perseus."


	2. A Son of The Heavens

**Chapter 2-A Son Of The Heavens**

At the proclamation, that one of the strongest beings of all time wanted his help to lead the sixth age, Percy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His brain was practicaly on overload. So much had happened to him today, that he could not even really consider his options. Thankfully Ouranos came to his rescue.

"I know you just denied godhood, but think. You know how cruel the gods are. Do you not think, that you, your friends and hopefully some of my not so rotten children could do a better job? I do not expect an answer now, sleep on it, take your time and I hope you will make the right choice." Said the Primordial and Percy relaxed a little bit. "Now I have prepared a room for you in my palace, you will find it the same way you found me." And with that Ouranos teleported himself out.

Percy was dazed. He was offered Godhood from the Olympians, but that paled in comparison to what Ouranos had in store for him. The Primordial of the Heavens wanted him to raze Olympus and to lead a new Pantheon of Gods and Titans combined.

Not that he cared about Olympus, the Olympians had tried to kill him and they didn't deserve to be saved again. And what better way to avenge his mother and Paul, than to kill the Gods.

The only thing that he didn't want was to lead. He had no idea if he will turn into a second Zeus in 200 years. Then what would happen to the world? Being a King just didn't sound so nice to him.

While thinking about the offer, that Ouranos gave him, Percy found himself again following the blue lightning through the castle. After a bit, he found a sea green door, exactly like the color of his eyes. He walked in and was once again amazed by how much style the Primordial had.

The room was bigger then the entire Posedion cabin! It was a room entirely in blue, with a sea green mattress and bed. It had lightning on the cealing and the light was practicly a mini thunderstorm in a lamp. That alone made Percy crack a small smile. But he was so tired and sore after taking a Master Bolt today, that he easily fell asleep.

 **Next Day**

Percy grugingly woke up, at first not recognising why he was in such a blue room, before seeing the lightning and remembering what had happened yesterday. From denying godhood and faking his death to meeting one of the strongest beings in all time, that made his father a mere mortal in comparison.

He still did not know what to do with the offer. While he did not really have anybody for him right now, he wasn't fit for a king. Ouranos for example, he radiated authority and looked like a ruler. Percy was, well just Percy. Who was he to become a Ruler of a new Age.

Percy decided to search around the castle, as he was hungry. He decided to trust Ouranos again and followed the blue lightning. He really hoped to find food on the way, but while bypassing the wind spirits flying in the halls, he saw something that intrigued him, an archery range with a lone black haired woman hitting bullseye after bullseye. When he got closer, he stepped on a branch and the woman turned around with her bow aimed at him.

When he recognised the woman and she saw him too, both gasped and were with wide eyes. The next thing Percy said was barely a whisper, but the woman heard it.

"Zoe?"

 **With Zoe-Before the encounter**

Zoe Nightshade was bored. She had already been in Ouranos' court for 2 years and she had done only 3 things for that time. Practice her archery, practice her archery on the males that dare approach her and observe how the Titan War was going.

She had witnessed what had happened yesterday and she angry. How dare the arrogant gods, even her mistress kill the only honourable male she knew.

So because Heracles and Orion weren't nearby for target practice, she had to use nonanimated objects. Was she asking for so much, just a little maiming here and there. Plus, the males here were a renewable source.

When she was shooting and heard a branch being broken, she was ready to kill the clumsly and idiot male that dared to disturb her. But she aimed her bow, she wasn't expecting for this.

"Zoe?" Asked the boy, now identified as the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Perseus, I thought the gods killed thee? Did Milady put thee here?" While Zoe was happy to see a familiar face, she had a reputation to keep and the wind spirits couldn't keep a secret with their lives.

"Gods, Zoe, will you kill me if I try to hug you?" Asked Percy, making Zoe crack a smile.

"No, but I will castrate thee. Now answer." At hearing the word 'castrate', Percy quickly recovered from his stunned daze and stopped staring at the huntress with wide eyes.

"Lord Ouranos brought me here after, well, the Master Bolt. He then spoke to me about some things and I just woke up." Now it was Zoe's turn to look at him with wide eyes, for all the time she was with the other constelations she had never spoken to Ouranos, only to his servants. She didn't even know he was awake from his slumber after being chopped up by his son Kronos. Then an aura materialised in front of them and spoke.

"Lord Ouranos wishes to speak with you, Lord Perseus. He also said that Miss Nightshade should accompany you." Then she faded from view, exactly as she came.

"Why did the spirit call thee Lord Perseus?" Asked Zoe, while frowning at Percy, who immidiatly looked at the ground at rubbed his feet.

"That might have been what Lord Ouranos spoke to me about, you will see later. Lets not keep him waiting. "Said Percy, ushering Zoe to move. The Primordial may be ancient, but Percy doubted, that being late gave a good first impression for a to-be King of an Age.

Both of them walked through the Palace of Ouranos, when Zoe explained what the place looks like and some stories of how life here goes by. Percy was cracking up when she told him how many arrow can get it Heracles' crotch in a row without him fading.

Then they both found themselves in front of the same 10 meters high blue doors and got in the Throne Room of the Palace. There was Ouranos again, sitting in all his glory in his giant seat, watching both of the arrivers with a complete poker face. Percy could swear Ouranos would beat Hermes in poker with that expression. But who knows if the Primordials had been having poker get-togethers, though he doubted it.

Zoe though, was looking at the man before he baffled. She though that Ouranos was supposed to be in slumber, but here it seemed as if he was almost at full power. She quickly bowed and elbowed Percy in the knee to do the same, though maybe she overestimated him, as he outright fell on his knees. At that time Ouranos was chuckling at the interaction between the two, since he knew of Zoe's encounters with the male population in his Palace.

"So Perseus, have you thought of my proposition for you. You know it will be for the greater good. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Asked the Primordial. Percy was sweating a little, but remained calm on the outside.

"Well, I'm not sure if I am fit to be a king, I am only 16. And what is to say I don't become like Zeus in a 100 years? Also, you told me you wish that I lead your children to a new age, how do I do that, aren't the Titans like the bad guys?" Asked Percy. It probably wasn't a good idea to call the children of a powerful being 'the bad guys', but blame ADHD.

Zoe had no idea what Percy was talking about, but the words 'king' and 'leading his children into a new age' she got an idea and her eyes widened.

"Perseus, what happened at the beginning of the First Golden Age?" Asked the Primordial like teacher, trying to make his student realise something on his own.

"Didn't your wife make your sons kill you?" Percy asked, once again, without any tact. Thankfully, Ouranos wasn't an Air Head like Zeus.

A small smile broke Ouranos' poker face, as his future prodigy complimented him in his thoughts.

"Exactly, Perseus, my children were influenced by my wife Gaia, who is, for lack of better term a crazy bitch. And Kronos is the momma's boy of momma' boys" Both men chuckeled at those words, while Zoe glared at them, but mainly Percy. "I will be with you there the whole way, Perseus, and sometimes will give you a reality check, when you get big-headed.

"Then I suppose I am up for it, for a New Golden Age." Percy said determined, now with the help of the Primordial, he was feeling more confident.

"Excuse me Lord Ouranos, but why did thee need me?" Asked Zoe.

"Miss Nightshade, I was hoping if you could help Perseus ot here, because he would be lonely. I know you dislike his gender but hopefully you could be his companion. Of course, if he gets arrogant, you can give him a small reality check." At those words Zoe had a sadistic grin on her face that made Percy pale.

With those words Percy and Zoe understood, that the conversation is over and quickly bowed and found their way out. Then Zoe immidiatly started bombarding Percy with questions.

"What does Lord Ouranos want? Why did thee say king? What new Age? How-" Percy cut her off

"Zoe, Great-gramps wanted me to start a New Age, with some of my friends, Gods and Titans as a Council and with me as their King. Though I have no idea why or how. Now, I'm rested. Wanna spar?" Asked Percy, now finally completelt recovered after the battle of Manhatten.

Zoe was unhappy that Percy wanted to end the Olympians, but she understood him. They had killed him. But Percy was a forgiving person, so she wanted to ask him again.

"Perseus, why does thou hate the Gods?" Then, Percy's face darkended.

"Zoe, they killed my mom, Paul and my unborn sibling. Then they tried to kill me. I don't hate all of them, but I would gladly kill most of them. The only ones I would let would be are your Mistress, Apollo, Hades and Hestia."

At hearing that the Olympians killed Percy's family, Zoe's eyes widened and she got angry. Sadly, Percy would recieve all of her pent-up anger in their 'friendly spar'.

 **After the spar-Noon**

"My,my Perseus, how did thee defeat Kronos with thy reflexes?" Asked Zoe with a smirk, watching Percy, as he was lying on the floor, panting and with cuts and bruises all over his body.

After 4 hours of training (Zoe beating Percy to the ground) Percy was ready to faint and sleep at least 15 hours. Sadly, he had no time for such as he got called again by Ouranos. The demigod left Zoe and searched for a medical tent. Percy took as much ambrosia and nectar as he could and started to slowly limp his way through the castle, regaining his composure as he was nearing the Throne room. Then he entered.

"Why did you call me, Lord Ouranos?" Asked Percy, annoyed, since he was very tired.

"I have found you a master to make you a flawless swordsman. But he would like for you to do him a favor first." Said Ouranos, calmly and as always with his poker face.

"What favor and what of Zoe, won't she help me." Asked Percy, while wondering who would dare even ask the Primordial for a favor. Plus as brutal as Zoe could be, it was nice training with a familiar face.

"Perseus, training with your friend with be children's game before what I have in store for you. You must train with Tartarus himself." At those words, Percy's eyes widened. Tartarus was the second being, that came into existance, older then even Ouranos. Also, the pit must have not been a nice place to live for a few millenia.

"But has a demigod even met Tartarus before?" Asked Percy, baffled that a second Primordial was interested in him.

"Grandson, not even the Gods themselves have seen a manifestation of Tartarus' power. You would be the first to train with him. But he doesn't anything for free." Of course there was a condition. What were demigods, except the delivery boys of the Gods. Before he could ask, Ouranos continued.

"I will tell you of what my brother wishes, but first you must learn of what happened in Olympus earlier."

Then Percy's vision blurred and the darkness consumed him.

 **On Olympus**

The Olympian Council was summonned, while most of them didn't want to be here. Apollo had his headphones and was shaking his head with the rythm. Hermes was scrolling down on his phone, clearly bored. Dionysos was (suprise) snoring on his throne. The other gods were deep in thought, none of them really paying attention to Zeus' speech. Then Hades spoke up.

"Brother, I sensed a power flare in my domain recently, accompanied by 2 unnatural deaths. A married couple, dead. The problem was the case of death. They couldn't even be judged." At that statement Zeus frowned. Why was Hades bothering him with 2 mortals. Before he count remark on that, the Lord of the Dead continued.

"Their deaths were caused by hellfire." The last word quickly got the attention of everyone.

"Daughter, what do we know about hellfire?" Asked the King of Gods, now actually bothered for once.

"Hellfire is a creation of the Primordial Tartarus himself. It can only be used by him and monsters he has blessed. If a person is effected by hellfire, the wound would never heal without godly power. If somebody dies from hellfire, they would be to damaged to go to Elysium, Asphodel or Punishment." Before anybody could say anything, Zeus started.

"Artemis, will you and your Hunters hunt the monster, that killed these mortals?" Zeus wasn't really asking.

"No, Father, this is too dangerous, I will go alone. Where was the place of death?" Said the Goddess of the Moon, worried about her girls.

"San Fracisco, not so far from Atlas' prison." Answered Hades

"Then Artemis alone will hunt the unknown monster. Meeting dismissed!" Thundered Zeus and all the gods teleported out of the Throne Room.

 **Back at Ouranos' Palace**

Percy was sick of waking up after feinting. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the person who had brought him back from the dead. But he was confused. The hellfire obviously had something to do with new soon to-be mentor, but what must he do?

"I'm sure you have questions Perseus, but let me tell of your mission. 16 years age, something happened. I don't really have vision in the Pit, but thay is besids the topic. Point is, my brother got lonely." Percy's eyes widened, as he realised what Ouranos meant. "Now my niece, called Aera has had a very traumatising expirience and she lost control of her powers. I will not tell you more, you have to make her trust you. You must bring her to her father, so he can train you both." The demigod understood his mission, but he was wondering something.

"First of all, how will I save I save her? If I use my son of Poseidon powers, Artemis surely will suspect something. And how the fuck does someone escape from the goddess of the Hunt?"

"Language Perseus." Scolded Ouranos, though the slight smirk on his face said something else. Then something the demigod didn't expect happened. The Primordial looked nervous. "Percy, if you wish to proceed with our goal, you must become a Titan and inherit Kronos' powers. We will elaborate on that on a later date. But I am also called Father of the Titans. So, would you like me to adopt you?" At the end Percy wanted to take a photo. Never would he have guessed that a Primordial would be fidgeting. But his eyes widened. He could have a Father again. He almost teared up at the end, but he managed to say the next words.

"I would love to, Father." At those words Ouranos had a big smile on his face. He had never had a son, who had loved him. His only sons were the Titans, 5 of 6 who had killed him and the other had watched.

"Slice the palm of your hand, son." Said the Primordial, doing the same as his new son.

Then the platinum blood of the Primordials connected with Percy's red mortal blood. And the pain was intense.

 _Hold on son, concentrate. It is almost done._ Sounded Ouranos' voice in Percy's and he did not lose consciousness, not wanting to dissapoint his father.

After the whole painful ordeal, Percy felt powerful. He felt as if he could hold the sky again and he wouldn't sweat. Such was the power of the demi-primordials.

Then he noticed something heavy on his back. And he realised something. He had _fucking wings._

Percy had sprouted 4 meter sea green wings, ending in sky blue tips on the feathers. There was also a second change.

His eyes had changed. Percy didn't know yet, but the Primordial saw his son's eyes. They were still sea green, but every once in a while, lightning flashed in his pupils, almost making Ouranos jump.

Then Percy felt something. He could see every being in the Palace. Not really see, but instead feel. He felt every single movement of the air. There were so many different living beings in his father's home.

"You can feel it now, can't you. Everything happening in the Palace. You are now a true son of the Heavens, and with the training you will go through you will be able to fire a stronger bolt then Zeus. Now we train." Said Ouranos. Percy thought how the Primordial felt. He probably could feel every single movement of the air on the Earth. That thought alone was so overwhelming, that he didn't hear Ouranos' last words. Until his Father blasted him with so much wind, he flew out of the throne room.

"This is my domain, so I will slow down the flow of time. You have 2 weeks to master your new power to a small extent, and then you will save your cousin. I have seen she will have only 2 days before Artemis finds her. Now BLAST ME!"

Percy had never so much fun with Poseidon as he had with the Primordial. They were blasting themselves with lightning and gusts of wind. Then a crowd of auras and wind spirits gathered around them. Then Ouranos got to him and whispered.

"You see the bustier aura on the right end? She dropped my nectar once. Now show her out." Both father and son grinned and Percy send such a gust of wind, the aura never had a chance. She flew out of the palace, for a one-way ticket to Aether's realm of Upper Atmosphere.

After 5 more minutes of blasting wind spirits and auras out of the palace, Percy got tired. He was about to turn in for the day, but Ouranos had other ideas. Just then Zoe walked in the hall.

The Primordial grinned and threw a lighning bolt at the feet of his son, making him jump forward. Bullseye.

Percy fell on top of Zoe, head right into her breasts. When he realised where he was, his eyes widened and he jumped so hard, he fell backwards.

At that time the demititan had already both of her knives out, ready to gut him.

"I'm-m so sorrry Z-zoe, it's Dad's fault." Percy stuttered, pointing at Ouranos, who was cluthing his stomach in laughter. Zoe narrowed her eyes, but shed her knives, still glaring at him.

"Why does thee call Lord Ouranos thy Father? And why does thee hath wings?" Asked the huntess, still glaring at Percy.

"He decided to adopt me, as I need the powers for a mission. And we were just training." Ouranos at that time was blushing a silvery color from laughing, but managed to speak.

"I have not had such fun-'pant'-since Tartarus and I-'pant'-pranked Pontus." Then he continued clutching his stomach and laughing at the memory.

"Now dad, I will go and sleep, hopefully that aura returnes in a day or two." Said the demiprimordial, cracking a smile at the thought.

"Percy, I think you sent her to Mother." Then both chuckled again and parted their different ways.

Zoe was dumfounded. The Primordial of the Sky, one of the sons of the Creator, was pranking auras and wind spirits with Percy. The now son of Ouranos suprised her again and again. But she knew that the sheer randomness of his life was too much for someone to handle.

 **The next day-Training**

Percy greeted his father with a wave, walking in a giand arena. It had a dome 50 meters high, and was huge. The arena was composed of different biomes, from deserts to seas and was perfect for training in eveey environment. Then the Primordial started to talk.

"First of all son, you need a new weapon. Artemis will recognise your sword and it is for a child of the Sea, nor the Sky. I have already asked Tartatus to help me with the creation of your new blade. We will begin using it next week. Later, when we begin the process of turning you immortal, I will also gift you with my son's scythe. So you can give Anaklusmos back to it's owner." Said the Primordial, but he knew better. He knew of the future and the sword would end in a very important person's arms, though he couldn't tell that to his son. "Now, training begins!

 **Next Week**

It had been a week of Ouranos' training. Percy was now able to fly for as long as he wished with his wings without getting tired. The sky was his domain. He was throwing massive lightning bolts and oblitherating trees with gusts of wind.

Yesterday he had created a Hurricane in the water biome, that it took his Father a minute to stop. Of course, later he feinted.

While he loved learning new powers and having fun with his father, he was especially giddy for today. He would get his new sword today. He had tried to return Riptide back to Zoe, but she told him, that it would do him more good. And he would have to say he was suprised by his father's choice for a weapon.

It was a silver _freaking katana_. A meter long thin beatiful blade was being held in front of him. It was silver with a faint blue blue. Over the sea green hilt stood in ancient greek _Hurricane._ He took it with both hands and swung it a few times, but it felt too light and overall wrong. He was really dissapointed, but decided to try using it as an onehanded blade. It swung with deathly speed and precision.

It was perfect for him. Even the silver a great conductor for electricity, much better then bronze. But while it felt amazing to wield such a marvelous weapon, he finally paid attention to the Primordial, who was looking at him with an amused expression.

Then, without asking, Ouranos created a sword out of pure electricity and began relentlessly assaulting Percy with his own swings. Somehow, the demiprimordial was parrying every single hit. While not having the strenght to overpower the Primordial's sword, he managed to dodge everthing. Then he had an idea.

He saw a swing coming for his chest and rolled right, going under the blade, also speeding himself up with the wind. Then with a lightning fast slash, he made a cut in the Primordial's hip.

Ouranos looked proud at his son, but then he smirked. As Percy saw his father' smirk, he gulped and got ready for the fight of his life.

 **Last Day of Training**

Percy was in a spar against his father. They were both in the air, the son with his wings and the father simply levitating. Of course, Percy was no match for the Primordial, but he could hold at least 15 minutes in a battle, while making a few cuts. He also knew his father was holding back

After the whole week Percy had a great increase in his stamina. Practicly everywhere, where was in contact with the sky, he had superhuman endurance and reflexes. Ouranos had even made him fight under the ground and the demiprimordial had noticed the huge difference.

He was also thinking about his mission. After he finds and rescues his cousin, Percy would probably have to live in Tartarus. It was not a relaxing thought.

Another thought he had was that he would not see Zoe again. They were by no extension close or anything, but she was the only person he could talk to except Ouranos.

Right now Percy was struggling, but he could see his father was close to winning the spar. He made a back flip with his wings and tried to kick him off, but the Primordial was faster and he disposed of him. Then, after better observation, Percy was stunned to find, that Ouranos was slightly tired.

"I know you think you are not good enough, but know Percy, I am not holding back right now and I am a First Generation Primordial. Still, I wish you luck as Tartarus will probably not be as easy to overpower." Said Ouranos, though he could see his son was still disappointed at his continued defeats.

"It's fine, but I am just not strong enough." Said Percy, while bowing his head in shame. Ouranos that put his arms on Percy's shoulders and lifted him up.

"Be proud son, because you will be powerful as a Primordial between the Titans. Now your cousin awaits." Both men nodded and Percy flew out of the training dome.

He got in his room, found his sea green cloak with a lighning bolt and a blue face mask. His sword turned into a ring with a tornado on it and he went outside the palace.

Then he got ready and dive bombed from Ouranos' Palace straight to Earth.

 **AN: This is the second chapter in a second day, I was hoping to upload it faster, since I am going on a vacation for 2 weeks. After that there will be more and bigger chapters, though updates would not be as quick.**

 **On another note, Zoe will not be a major character. She will have her moments, but I really just needed something to fill up how Percy spends his time in Ouranos' realm.**

 **No, I will not tell who will use Riptide in the future, but it will not be Percy.**

 **Next chapter will be meeting Aera, who will be one of the more important characters.**

 **I am trying to make Percy not too overpowered. While now he is a demiprimordial, he would never be able to defeat one of the Primordials as they are just to experienced for him.**

 **Also, there is a reason why Ouranos is not in slumber and most Protogenoi are. That will be in the next chapter as well.**


	3. Tartarean Pranks

**Chapter 3-Tartarean Pranks**

 **AN: Longest chapter yet! I really hope you enjoy it, the whole 7k words of it, as I took a bit more time making this one. But I do not really think that I will make many other big chapters. I really just wanted to fit Tartarus and the new OC and then next chapter will be a lot more interesting. At least I hope.**

 **I will also give a small explanation of the realms of Protogenoi, as some of they play a big role in the story. Starting from the highest to lowest. Void(Lady Chaos' realm)-Upper Atmosphere(Aether's realm)-Ouranos' Palace-Sky(Ouranos' realm)-Earth(Gaia's realm)-The Pit(Tartarus' domain)-Void(Chaos' realm again, enveloping the world).**

 **Questions: Young Homer-No, Percy himself will not be a champion of Tartarus, but another main character will. You would understand in 3-4 chapters who I am talking about.**

He got in his room, found his sea green cloak with a lighning bolt and a blue face mask. His sword turned into a ring with a tornado on it and he went outside the palace.

Then he got ready and dive bombed from Ouranos' Palace straight to Earth.

Maybe it was not the brightest idea he has ever head. But this one is there with exploding the St. Luis Arch.

He was a son of the Sky, don't judge. Flying was a newfound passion for him. He had never been in the air before meeting Ouranos, and the feeling of his wings against the wind was making him wear an face-splitting grin, while piercing the clouds.

His father was concealing him so that Zeus couldn't sense Percy, but the demiprimordial was sure, that his mixed scent of Poseidon and Ouranos was making every monster's sense of smell in West America go into overdrive. He was hoping, that the daughter of Tartarus had authority over monsters, or Artemis could just follow the groups hunting them.

While training with the Primordial of the Skies, he had learned to sense auras of Deities and he could easily notice the waves of power flowing from Artemis, so he decided to follow her.

After all, the Goddess of the Hunt would definatly find her target faster then him.

Percy was sure, that the goddess couldn't sense him, but he was sure to keep his distance, never really coming into sight, just feeling her movements in the air.

After an hour of carefully pursuing Artemis, he found himself in a plaza with lots of people. Here the demiprimordial had the advantage, since he knew exactly what he was looking for, while the huntress was just following the trail from the flare of power.

Percy quickly spotted a petite looking girl with dark hair until the shoulders and a pale skin, who stood out from the crowd. He could not get a good look at her, but he could gather from her composure, that she was on the run and figured that was probably his cousin.

He lost track of Artemis, while waiting for the daughter of the Pit to move somewhere with less people. When she went behind a corner to a street without any disturbance in the air, he knew this was his chance.

He flew down with his wings a good distance from the girl, hoping not to scare her, but miserably failed. She let out an extremely girly shriek when she saw the big cloaked figure with wings.

"Relax, I was sent here to bring you home, be quiet." Percy whispered and tried to calm her down, but she did not look so relaxed. Then Percy noticed her eyes and was stunned at how mesmerizing they were. They were a comlete black with sparkling red specks. As she started talking, the red of her eyes became even more intense

"Who are you? Are you an angel? Why are you looking for me?" She quickly fired question after question with nothing similar between the her different sentences, but blame ADHD.

"I was sent here by your father, but we need to hurry, because a woman is hunting you and she is close." When Percy said, that he was sent by the girl' father, Aera' s eyes widened before her fists clentched.

"You are lying, my dad is dead, who are you to just fly here and take me away? And why would someone try to hunt me?" Said the daughter of Tartarus, though internally she was hoping, that he was speaking the truth.

"I can't answer who I am in case someone is listening, but they felt what happened 2 days ago and you will die, unless you come with me." Aera teared up at the thought of what happened 2 days ago, but was slowly starting to trust the man in front of her.

"Fine, but first tell me who is my father and who is trying to kill me." Asked the girl, internally jumping from excitement at the thought of her father being alive.

"No time, we have to go and your father will explain you everything." Then Percy prayed to Ouranos for a way to Tartarus.

 _You must find your way alone son, otherwise Artemis would know of our envolvment. You must travel to the Underworld and jump in my brother's realm._

Percy was about to curse his father, for making everything so hard, but quickly ducked when he sensed an arrow in the air.

On the roof of a building was a twelve-year old with auburn hair and a silver hunting outfit holding a bow with a silver arrow.

"Let the girl go, _boy_!" Spat the Goddess of the Moon, as if him being a male was enough to make her throw up.

"So you can kill her! Fuck no! Leave, little goddess, before I teach you a lesson." Growled the demiprimordial, and though he was sure with his powers he could hold his own against Artemis, this was not his mission and he could not let Aera die.

The daughter of Tartarus' eyes widened at the talk about killing her and a twelve-year old goddess, but that just made her trust the man in fornt of her more. If he was willing to go against a goddess for her, surely he was trustworthy.

Percy knew he had to end this quickly, so he focused on the air current around Artemis and made them solid, disabling her movement. Before she could even notice her temporary immobility, be threw a massive lighning bolt at her, outclassed only really by the Master Bolt and Ouranos' training 'motivation'.

When Artemis noticed the huge lightning bolt coming at her, she tried to dodge, but found herself moving in Jell-O. She could really do nothing as she got knocked unconscious.

Aera did not have time to congratulate her friend on his victory, before he wrapped his armes around her and took off flying west, while quickly breaking the sound barrier. While reaping through the air was incredible for the daughter of the Pit, she did not stop screaming until she was back on the ground. Then she looked around and noticed, that she was nowhere close to San Francisco.

She was in front of a building with a wierd name. "DOA Studios".

Her winged guardian guided her in quickly, before she again started asking him questions.

"How did you do that. Who was that that girl? And where are we going?" While she was incredibly confused, Percy was making his way through the newly dead until he was in the Underworld, or more specificly, in front of the River Styx.

Percy immidiatly felt the difference of power. No longer did he feel energised from the currents of wind roaring against his wings.

"Those were the powers gifted to me by my father. That girl was the goddess Artemis, who was sent by the Olympians to find you, interrogate you and then probably kill you. And we are going to your dad's palace, though it is not in the most popular place. And right now we are in the Underworld, running away from Hades' subjects." As Percy was explaining, they were flying over the Fields of Asphodel with the Furies Alecto, Tisiphae and Megara chasing them.

Percy was trying to find to find the place where on his first quest he almost fell the quick way to gramps, but was having trouble remembering. Asphodel was massive and he literally had no idea where he was. Before he got an idea.

"Aera, can you feel something, like someone calling for you, a pull?" When the girl heard that, she frowned but still obliged, concentrating. Then she felt a small sense of familiarity, like something rightfully hers was calling for her. She pointed in a direction and Percy quickly sped off that way.

Then the duo found themselves nearing a big Pit, where they could see nothing, though they heard the cries of tortured sould echoing. Aera was feeling slighly disgusted at herself, why was this horrifying place so familiar to her?

Before she could remark ot that, the son of Ouranos flew straight into hole, which left the daughter of Tartarus screaming for her life a second time today. It was a great cave with red sky, though she could not see the ground yet.

As the 2 cousins were nearing the ground with an ear-splitting speed, they both suddenly felt their insides turn up and when they regained their bearings, found themselves in a giand black and red hall.

On the other side of the room was a giant 10 meter high man, in a black suit with a blood red tie and shoes. He had a pale face, black hair and the same eyes as Aera, black with pulsing dots of red. At his gaze, Percy paled and quickly bowed, while Aera kept staring at the man in front of her.

"Lord Tartarus, I have done your mission. Will you be able to help me master my abilities now?" Asked the son of Ouranos.

Percy had first thought Zeus was intimidating. The Primordial of the Skies though easily beat the King of Gods in that competition.

But Tartarus was on another level.

At that time, Aera was confused. The man that had faced an Olympian Goddess like nothing and had flown through the Underworld as a walk in the park was scared at the Being in front of her. That thought alone make her start sweating. Then she noticed that the now named Lord Tartarus was looking at her and his features softened. Then, when she observed him better, she realised something.

The person in front of her had the absolutely same featues as her. That was her Father.

Just thinking about it made her eyes be as wide as dinner plates and she was slighly dazed. That made Tartarus slightly chuckle.

"I hope you would understand, Aera. I know you will, for you are my daughter." At those words the daughter of the pit got angry. She was furios at her father for leaving her and she did not notice her surrounding before she heard a scream of pain. Her rage quickly froze and she looked around.

Around her was a ring of fire. But those were no normal flames. They were pitch black with dark purple tips. Hellfire. She also saw she had burned one of the the guards behind her. Thoughts of what had happened before she went on the streets came back to haunt her and with the events of today, it was simply too much for the demiprimordial to handle.

So she just feinted.

 **With Percy**

The son of Ouranos quickly grabbed his cousin before she fell on the ground and checked her for basic injuries. When she had none, he released a breath he did not know he was holding.

"She is fine, just the events of today were too much for her." Tartarus just nodded and flicked his wrist. Two high figures in black armor carried his daughter out of the room and into her personal chambers in the massive palace.

"Now Perseus, you have honoured our deal. I hope you know what you are signing for. You must live here during your training and adapt. I know how easy it is for you in my brother's domain, but here you will not be as lucky. Now rest and tommorow we begin. Also, meet your father, he has things tell you."

For a second time today Percy's insides turned up by being teleported. Then he felt immidiatly energised and he realised he was back at Ouranos' palace. He was in the throne room and his father was looking at him, not really showing any emotion. Before he spoke.

"Perseus, I am glad you managed to save my little niece and that you are getting ready for real training. But I have a side mission to work on while you are training." Said the Primordial, slightly sad. He had gotten attached to his son, but he had much to do and little time. Though the demiprimordial in front of him had little to no idea of the future. Before said teenager was about to say something, Ouranos continued

"Perseus, we Primordials can make anybody our servant and give him partial immortality. But to truly make a being immortal and give him domains, you would need a council and a King." Percy did not know what to say. Zeus would never allow such a thing. "Oh, but you forget I used to be the ruler of the Age of Primordials. But we still need a council. So you must do something else. You have to awaken all my brothers, sisters, nephews and nieces from their slumber. They have been asleep for far too long"

This was too much information for Percy to process, so he merely nodded and walked out to his room. After he found the beatiful room Ouranos had made him, he quickly fell asleep.

 **With Aera-Next Morning**

Aera woke up with a splitting headache. She found herself a in big black room with red features. After seing the combination of colors, she got remided of what had transpired yesterday.

She got up and took a change of clothes from the end of the bed, where they were neatly foiled. When she actually looked around, she noticed it might not be quiet bad.

Aera actually realised, that her father had watched over her, because her chamber was practicly a copy of her room, when she used to live with her mother. Though it was an upgraded version.

A big plasma TV was on the wall, filled with different game consoles, who she had played with her mom when she was little. Again the collection was majorly updated.

The thought of her father caring about her filled her heart with warmth. The daughter of Tartarus also wanted to meet her savior, since she still understood nothing about where she was or more importanly who her father was.

As Aera was walking through the door, she saw 2 big figures in black armor. One of them turned towards her and spoke.

"Lady Area, your Father would like to meet you for breakfast." Then the guard started showing her the way through the massive castle. Aera was trying to take in as much as possible, but she felt lost after only a few turns. Then she got bored and decided to ask the guard a few things.

"What is your name?" Asked the girl. The figure did not even look at her before answering.

"My name is Jared, My Lady." Said the now known individual as Jared.

"What are you and why do you call me Lady?" The ever curious girl still did not understand everything.

"You are Lord Tartarus' daughter, which makes you royalty here. And your father created me and my brother personally to be your personal bodyguards. Later Lord Tartarus will teach you how to control your powers and you will be able to summon us whenever you need." When Aera heard what her situation was, she was even more confused, but felt slightly happy, that her father cared so much about her.

By that time the duo were nearing a big eating chamber, with a big table with 3 seats. She knew it was for her and her father, but did not know who would be joining them later.

Tartarus was looking at his daugher proudly. She might seem like a fragile girl, but she was Tartarus' mortal firstborn. That meant she would be second in power to only really if Chaos herself has a child. And the Primordial knew, that she and the Jackson boy were destined for great deeds. Just thinking about the son of Ouranos made him crack a smile.

 **With Percy**

Percy was sleeping blisfully, after the tiring day he had completely forgotten, that he must stay at Tartarus and had instead spent the night in his father's Palace. The bliss was of course was before he woke up.

Percy woke up in Tartarus.

Falling through the red sky.

Now he finally understood what his dad had meant about him and his brother pranking Pontus.

Tartarus was a sadistic prankster.

Regaining somewhat of a balance while falling with his tired wings, Percy recognised the big black and red Palace of Tartarus. He then realised he was too close to safely slow down.

Percy panicked, but saw a big red colored window and decided to go for it.

Aera did not expect her savior to fly through the window and dig himself in the floor.

"Ow." Whined Percy on the ground, before two figures booming with laughter interrupted him

Ouranos had known of Tartarus' prank, but did not expect his son to have flown through a window and to continue lying on the ground, whining in pain. It was too much and he could not hold himself any longer.

Aera was watching amused at how her father and an unknown man with gray hair and blue eyes were outright rolling on the floor at the sight of the her rescuer, but she could not help but chuckle slightly.

"Dad, why didn't you help me. I was still tired." Percy whined yet again. His wings were sore since yesterday.

"Perseus, don't whine. You are a demiprimordial, act like it." Said Ouranos, controlling his laugher, though Tartarus could not.

"You were right brother-pant-, I have not had such fun-pant-since our-pant-teen years." Panted the Primordial of the Pit, before both ancient beings signed blissfully.

"Ah, 25 000 B.C.." Breathed both Protogenoi, as if recalling a blissful memory.

Aera cleared her throat, since it was not really nornal to be remiscating a memory from 27 000 years ago, before her father and now identified uncle regained their calm and her uncle teleported out.

Then she realised her guardian had called her uncle 'dad'. Did this mean they were cousins?

"Now Aera, we need to talk." Said her father, looking at her her with his black and red eyes. She sat at her seat and looked at him expectly. "As you have seen yesterday, Greek gods and goddesses still exist. You met the goddess Artemis, who was sent to find you yesterday. Any questions?"

"Who are you? Why did you leave me and mum? Who was your brother? And why would the gods try to kill me?" Fired Aera question after question.

"To answer this, I will begin with how the world was created. First of all was Chaos, or the Void. Now mortals call it space. Then Chaos created the Primordials, the first rulers of the world. I was the first born Primordial. I am Tartarus, Protogenoi of the Pit, Judgment and Evil. Then was my sister Nyx, the personification of Night. With her came her twin brother and husband Erebus, Primordial of Darkness and Shadows. Then was Gaia, or else known as Mother Earth. Gaia wanted somebody to love, so Ouranos, or the Sky was birthed. Ouranos was just here with us. There are also many other Primordials, some of which you will meet later in your life. Then comes the more commonly known story of how Gaia and Ouranos had 12 children, the Titans, and then they were defeated by the gods. You will learn things in more detail later." Answered calmly Tartarus.

"You did not answer why did you leave me and mom." When Aera said that, Tartarus had a pained expression on his face. He took his time before speaking again.

"Aera, I could not bring your mother to my Palace, since she was just a mortal. She would go insane just by entering my realm. And I could not live with you, because I had to cloak your aura from the Olympians. If we are both on the surface, we would be greeted by twelve gods in battle armor in less then 5 minutes." Tartarus actually looked somewhat sad, which greatly amused Percy, though he could not blame him. The son of Ouranos remembered how he had understood the Greek World, but it was probably even more confusing for Aera.

"But why would they try to attack us?" Asked the daughter of Hell. Then Tartarus had a somewhat proud look at her.

"Aera, you are my firstborn mortal child. With proper training, you could take one or two of those Olympians without danger. Your raw power right now is as much as one of Kronos' sons." At this Aera's eyes widened. Then she got somewhat nervous.

"But I do not want to hurt them. I do not even know them!" At that, Tartarus signed, before he countinued.

"I used to be just like that, you know. I never wished for what I am today." At both demiprimordials' wide eyes, he continued.

"When we were born, the Protogenoi had many wars to expand their domains. Back then, there was no Pit. But before we stopped all the destruction, my brothers and sisters had many powerful creatures, that could not be simply killed. I was the most powerful of my siblings, so from my essense I created the Pit to keep those ancient horrors from the world. I had to do it to keep the world safe and so I earned the title Primordial of the Pit. As for the Olympians,they fear your power. Also they tend to act first and ask second, especially their Drama Queen." At the Drama Queen comment, both men chuckled, but Aera looked confused. But at least her questions for now were answered.

After the explanation, Tartarus looked somewhat depressed and looked down. Aera had no idea what to do, as the second oldest being was moping in front of her. Then she saw Percy give her a nod and he pointed her father with his head.

Aera slowly stood up and went to her father. As she embraced him, Tartarus' eyes lit up and he hugged his daughted. Never had anyone embraced Tartarus before. His children were the Gigantes and Typhon and both were big dissapointments of his. When he pulled away, he was a lot happier.

"Thank you, daughter. Now, for your training. You and Perseus will train every morning with me in combat. Then I shall train you in your powers, while Perseus will participate in my Arena. Perseus, you can visit your father one day a week, where he will train you in his powers. Now if you want, the two of you can spend the day together, while I finish crafting Aera's weapon." Percy's face lit up and he turned to his cousin.

"Wanna come to Ouranos' Palace? You can also meet my friend Zoe." Aera was really thankful, that he was not disturbed by the fact, that her father was Tartarus and she eagerly nodded. "Lord Tartarus, can you transport us there?"

"Of course, Perseus. And another thing." At Percy's questioning gaze the Primordial continued. "Call me uncle." Then he snapped his fingers.

 **In Ouranos' Palace**

Percy and Aera felt the same pain from teleporting, but it was a little bit better, since they were already slightly used to it. After their eyes refocused the duo were in Ouranos' blue Palace.

Aera was stunned by the beauty of the place, but she did not feel the same feeling of familiarity. Actually, she felt that moving here was slightly harder then in the Pit. While she could see Percy trying to drink in the most of the place.

Then the daughter of Tartarus looked down and found another stunnung sight. Before she could observe for longer, Percy grabbed her hand and brought her through the halls to the archery range.

Zoe was once again splitting arrow after arrow. Even without Artemis' blessing she was a master archer. Before a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Zoe! I brought a friend!" Percy shouted from afar, hoping not to get shot at again.

"What does thee want, Perseus?" Answered Zoe, slightly annoyed by his antics. Her answer thoe confused Aera.

"Does she always talk like that?" Answered the daughter of Tartarus curious at the huntress' language.

"Yeah, but she is just really old." At that comment he had to dodge an arrow, fired at her head.

"Do not dare call me old, Perseus, and why hath thou brought thy maiden here?" Pointing at Aera who was looking at the encounter amused.

"This is your friend?" Asked the daughter of Tartarus.

"Yes, don't worry she will like you, she just hates disgusting and vile males like me." Retorted Percy, doing his best 'Hunter of Artemis' expression.

"Aera, this is Zoe, a dead leutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and Zoe, this is my cousin Aera, daughter of Tartarus." At the statement both were with wide eyes.

"Dead?"

"The Pit?"

"Yes, Zoe died and Artemis put her in the stars, since she had served her for 2000 years. Told you she's old." The demiprimordial said, dodging yet another arrow.

"The same Artemis that you knocked out yesterday?" Asked the Aera, making Zoe draw her knives.

"What did thou do to Lady Artemis, boy?" Yelled Zoe at Percy, making him hold hands at a surrender position.

"Chillax Zoe, she was sent to hunt by Zeus to capture Aera, I had to do something and I only knocked her out with a little shock." Answered Percy, making Aera snort.

"A shock? You knocked her probably into a coma." Zoe once again drew her knives.

"Well ladies, got places to be, bye Zoe!" Said Percy, grabbing Aera and flying away from the huntress, who was screaming bloody murder at him.

Where they were somewhere away, Percy landed and looked at Aera a little more serious.

"How are you feeling, Aera?" He asked.

"Why are you asking?" The daughter of the Pit frowned.

"Well, a lot has happened yesterday and this morning, plus I heard something traumatising for you took place 3 days ago." As Percy mentioned that event, Aera quickly took a more distant and guarded stance, making him throw his arms in surrender. "I will not pry, but if you need to talk about something, I will always be there for you. After all, we will live together for some time."

Aera's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around Percy. It was easy to just feel good around the goofy winged demiprimordial, and after today she thought of his a big brother. She had never really had anyone to care for her except her mother. The thought of living with him made her very a thought entered her mind and she pulled away.

"Perseus, what is your story? How did you get so strong?" Then the son of Ouranos signed and began.

"First of all, do not call me Perseus. My name is Percy. Second of all, I was not born a son of Ouranos."

Percy started telling his story to the daughter of Tartarus, from his childhood times and quests until his victory against Kronos. Aera was looking at him wide-eyed, before she asked what she still did not understand.

"When you defeated Kronos, how come you got adopted by Ouranos?" At that moment, Percy's face darkened and she knew this a hard topic for him.

"After killing the Titan Lord, every demigod was scared of me. They no longer thought of me as their friend but rather a scary general, sent to lead them. Then the gods offered me godhood. I declined." Percy did not stop, ignoring the gasp from Aera. "But the gods wanted someone forever bound to serve them. So Poseidon went to my mother to make her scold me into godhood. He ended up killing her and her unborn child after she declined. Later the gods offered their oh so generous gift again. After hearing from Ouranos in my thoughts, I knew what to do, so I declined and Zeus threw his Master Bolt at me. Then Ouranos brought me here, adopted me and trained me before I could come save you."

In response Aera hugged Percy again.

"I will be there too if you need to talk about something. Thank you for bringing me to my father." Then Percy suprised her with ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, little sis." Then Aera scowled, punched Percy and whined.

"I'm not little." Then Percy leant to her ear before whispering.

"Little sis." Then he jumped and started to stretch his wings, sore after so much sitting around before he noticed how long they had been talking for. "Holy crap, Uncle told us to meet him for dinner, I hope we are not late."

"How are we going to get there Percy?" Asked Aera, after all there was no speedline between the Sky to Hell. Percy wondered for a few seconds before answering.

"There are two ways we can get there without our parents' help. Either the same way as yesterday" At Aera quickly shaking her head he continued "or you can create a portal to Tartarus. You should be able to, it is after all your domain. Just think about creating a door on the ground and I think this should do the trick."

Aera was not so confident in her abilities, but still tried to do what Percy had instructed her. She closed her eyes in concentration before she felt a wierd pulling feeling in her gut. Suddenly Aera felt tired and about to lose consciousness, but collected herself and opened her eyes. In front of her was a hole. Both demiprimordials knew where it was going.

Before Aera could reconsider her options, Percy grabbed her and jumped in the hole for a one way ticked to the Pit.

Note: do not do this if you are afraid from falling in dark tunnels. Still, it did not take long before the duo found themselves in the throne room of Tartarus, falling on their bottoms and letting a few 'Ow's, making Tartarus chuckle.

"Good job daughter, you did it on your first time, even if I had to redirect you here, so you do not fall in the Acheron." At that, Percy's eyed widened, he did not expect the River of Pain to be nice for bathing this time of the year. Before his eyes narrowed.

"Then we could have had a more comfortable landing." Percy said with still narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Answered the Primordial with a poker face, as if not seeing a point in doing something else.

"And you let us fall this way." The son of Ouranos continued.

Tartarus nodded again, not disturbing his poker face for a second.

Percy then signed exasperated, some things never changed. "Uncle, you wanted to give Aera something?" Asked/reminded the son of Ouranos, before Tartarus snapped his fingers.

In the Primordial's arms was lying a pitch black spear with a red tip, which was slightly glowing a scarlet color, reminding Percy of Tartarus and his daughter's aura. Overall it was a magnificent weapon.

Aera was looking at the beatiful weapon in front her, before she instincivly reached her hand and the spear flew straight to it. It just felt so right in her hands, and she could even swear she felt a little bit stronger.

At seeing his daughter's reaction, Tartarus smirked a little bit smugly. Before he began listing his creation's qualities.

"First, the whole spear is created from Tartarean steel, very rare and only obtainable here. I have also blessed the tip of the spear. A weapon blessed by me means, that any enemy of yours falls unconsciouss after you have injured them will be instantly teleported straight to my dungeons, where I will take my time with them. Tommorow we will start training, but for now Perseus here has a mission and I also want to observe his combat." Said the Primordial, but before he could teleport them, Percy cut him off.

"What, what mission are you talking about?" Asked the son of Ouranos, as he was beginning to feel really confused.

"Didn't my brother tell you to awaken the Protogenoi from slumber?" Asked Tartarus, not getting his point.

"Well yes, but he did not tell me how." At that, the Primordial signed before answering.

"Percy, how does a Deity become stronger, even if slightly stronger?" Spoke Tartarus slowly, as if teaching a first-year-grader.

"Through sacrifice? So I just need to throw some food in every day?" At that, demiprimordial looked relaxed, that was not as hard.

"If you want one to be awake in 100 years, then yes, you just need to throw some food for 'em." The sarcastic tone of the Primordial was back, before he got more serious again. "But there is a better and faster way." At Percy's raised eyebrow, he continued.

"Spoils of war." Tartarus then grinned and snapped his fingers, teleporting them way.

 **Arena of Tartarus**

This time Aera found herself in a big gladiator arena with her standing with her father on the royal seats. Around her and across the seats were thousands of monsters cheering or booing about the games.

She then saw Percy walk out in the arena and she understood what her father was doing. Percy was about to fight waves of monsters for mostly just her father's amusement. But she couldn't say she was not eager to see how Percy fought.

At the winged demiprimordial's arrival on the field, all monsers shut up for a second, before they started yelling even harder.

At first, a wave of 10 hellhounds shot up from the shados of the arena and surrounded Percy. He looked exceptionally calm and even a bit excited, as if this was his life. And to an extend, it was. Since he was 12 years old, he had been fighting for a prophecy until he managed to snap Luke's neck while he was incapaciteded. This showed that in reality, he had failed and had not been strong enough to kill the Titan King. But now, no longer he would fail. Tartarus would mould him to be the best fighter of immortals and combined with Ouranos' power he would be able to start the New Golden Age.

Lost in thought, Percy almost missed a hellhound jumping towards him for a swipe. Key word:almost. In a second of godly speed, the hellhound was just dust. He had sliced the beast straight through the stomach.

Hellhounds were relativly low-tier monsters. They never faked any moves and just had the easily predictable jump-and-swipe attack. That made them easy game for the somewhat experienced monster hunter. After disposing of all mutts with a few more lightning fast and deadly slashes, Percy looked around at the crowd.

Aera was stunned at his display. She had seen his katana, which had the same glow as her spear, though in blue and was captivated by it. As the daughter of Tartarus' weapon was great for battling bigger and physicly stronger then her opponents, the katana was excelent at taking out many targets one by one with deadly speed.

Tartarus was watching with glee. He knew that his future trainee would not dissapoint. Of course, hellhounds were easy prey, but not many could outspeed them and dispose of them so easily, if not a little too brutally. He then spoke in Percy's mind.

 _Sacrifice them to Nyx, she is the most awaken of my siblings and she also said, that she wants to meet you._

At the proclamation, that the Protogenoi of Night also wanted to meet him, the demiprimordial was shocked, before he sighned. He really had no idea what to expect from the First Deities anymore. Ouranos was a prankster and Tartarus was a sarcastic jerk. What should he expect next? An Erebus, who was moping around depressed?

Still, Percy obliged and lit up the left out pelts using his lightning powers, while sacrificing them to Nyx. Then he looked at Tartarus, who had a maniacal grin, and Aera, who gave him a thumbs-up.

Then before him he felt some disturbances in the air behind him and was about to turn around before he heard and oh so familiar hiss of snakes.

Medusa was behind him.

After Percy realised he had to fight on blind, Tartarus created him a black blindfold, so he could at least fight with a normal stance.

Beside Medusa were two other figures. One of them had a humanoid shade, while being higher and bulkier. The other was like a giant hellhound, but had some unrecognisable moving thing on his back. Percy had never heard of hellhound riders, but hey, everything was possible in a messed up Primordial's mind.

Percy knew he had to take out Medusa first, but she was standing at the back, shooting arrow after arrow at him. At least she had nothing on Zoe. The demiprimordial's encounters with her hurt a lot more. Then the more humanoid figure started moving towards him and a scent he could never forget made him smirk.

It was Ground Beef vs. Percy-Round Three.

As the Minotaur was charging towards the son of Ouranos, the hellhound rider was approaching him more carefully and on the side, making a path for Medusa to continued her ranged assault.

As the son of Pasiphae got closer, Percy got ready and tumbled towards him, leaving a reasonable wound at the side of monster's knees. As the Minotaur grunted in pain and lost his balance, Percy made a deep slice at the monster's hip and then kicked the Minotaur while powering his kick with a current, making the Minotaur outright fall on his face. Percy was about to go for the kill, before he felt extremely hot for a second. His son of Poseidon blood protected him from being burned severely, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Percy's eyes widened as he connected the dots. Minatour and Medusa. First quest. Big dog-like figure with an unrecogisable figure on its back that can breath fire. The Chimera.

Still dodging the arrows from Medusa, Percy knew he had to think about this. The Chimera had only been defeated once and he did not any lead or other way to poison it. That left only one choice. At that time, he heard Ouranos' voice as the Primordial encouraged him.

 _Blast it to Mother._

Percy grinned and started swinging his blade, gathering electricity around it. The crowd of monsters was almost jumping in anticipation of the coming strike. If possible, Tartarus' grin grew even bigger and Aera leaned forward.

Percy then did a full 360 with a jump and pointed the katana straight at the Chimera's mouth. At that moment, such a loud boom was heard, some of the hellhounds' ears on the front seats started bleeding from their enchanced senses.

Where the hybrid had been, stood nothing. Not even the golden dust monsters turn to.

Percy had blasted the Chimera with so much power, the monster whole was sent to Nyx. Tartarus noticed that and muttered. "That's gotta feel good." Aera heard him and cocked an eyebrow, before just sighning. Her father's antics were too much for her to handle right now.

Even Medusa was too stunned to comprehend what just happened and only regained her bearings a second before her head too rolled on the floor. After burning it too, Percy tried to remove the blindfold, only to have it stay more firmly in place. The demiprimordial could swear he heard somebody laughing in his head.

Then before the Minataur could start charging again, Percy cut his head off with a clean slice from the katana. Then he looked at the crowds of monsters, who were looking at him without a murmur.

Before pandemonion broke out and all of them were screaming and cheering for him. Aera was looking at Percy in awe, while Tartarus was in euphoria, thinking about the deeds his trainee wouls accomplish.

Then the Primordial teleported all three of them to an unknown dark room, before speaking quickly.

"Now, Percy I did not expect for you to burn the Chimera whole, but after that Nyx said, that she wanted to meet you now. Have fun!" Then Tartarus and Aera teleported out of the room and that left Percy grumbling about how annoying his uncle could be.

Then he looked around and found that, he could not see anything for a few seconds before his eyes got used to the darkness. Then he recognised a bit throne, in the usual for Protogenoi 10 meter height. But on it stood the most beatiful woman Percy had seen in his life.

She had very pale, flawless skin. It contrasted greatly with her pitch black hair, cascading to her for a petite build, generous breasts. She was wearing a once again black dress and had crossed her legs. The woman's black eyes were looking at the son of Ouranos, as if calculating and taking in his image the best way. Though it was not in a cold way like most immortals, but a more symphatetic look. Then she spoke.

"Come, Perseus Jackson. We have much to discuss." Said Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night.

 **AN: Next chapter will be focused on Nyx, as she is one of the most important characters in the story. Or at least in the first part of it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The story of the Primordials and their looks actually come from the story Reign of The New Protogenoi. It is definatly the best story that is updated recently at the moment. I highly recommend it to everyone who is enjoying my story as well. Both fanfiction are somewhat similar, though I try to find new ideas where I can. I really hope nobody blames me for copyright or something, since it really is just an amazing idea and I could not think about anything better.**

 **If you wonder, no the Primordials right now are not fully awake. Actually, Nyx is about 5% of her real power at the time of her meeting with Percy. Tartarus and Ouranos are more powerful right now, but I will not share why or how yet.**


	4. A New Family

**Chapter 4-"The older they are, the weirder they get"**

 **AN: To questions about the Percy pairing, you would learn in some time, doe to this chapter being very important for it.**

 **Still, the pairing itself won't come until later in the story. And also I'm still not 100% on it. I have an idea, but I'm not sure it is the best one possible.**

 **Now, there might have been a little too much fluff and OOC in the last and this chapter, but it is my story and unless it is for a good reason, I do not care about negativity. I think that while the Protogenoi are nigh omnipotent, they still act like human beings. In my opinion Rick Riordan did a very poor job on their characters. They can't just be fooled like Nyx was in House of Hades.**

 **Another thing. Actually in most myths, while they are very random and different, the Hesperides are daughters of Nyx. I will definitely use that in this story, so do not get confused.**

"Come, Perseus Jackson. We have much to discuss." Said Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night.

"What do you need from me, Lady Nyx?" Asked Percy, a little bit nervous out, that all the Protogenoi he had met had at least some interest in him. She seemed to ponder for a second, as if not really sure how to begin, before she got her calm and spoke.

"I have an offer for you. Now, Perseus, you have met many of my children." At that proclamation, Percy paled. Was the Primordial in front of him going to kill him for harming her spawns? It really was not his fault they were evil.

"Relax, I will not harm you. I am not happy, but you were attacked and I can forgive you for it. I am interested in something else right now."

Percy sighed at the knowledge of having yet another Primordial as an acquaintance. At least she wasn't going to kill him. But then, Nyx got a somewhat embarrassed look which in his opinion made her look kind of funny.

Nyx scowled when she heard his thoughts, but she still continued.

"While I love my children dearly, most of them are either monsters or gods. I have never really had an at least somewhat normal child. And you seem like an overall good man. So I want to ask, would you be willing for us to have a child?"

Percy was in absolute shock. It was a surprise he had not lost consciousness yet. The Primordial Goddess of Night, the third oldest Deity in the Universe, wanted to **bear his child**? He couldn't speak.

"Oh…uh…a?"

"But know that, outside of the, ah…procreation," Nyx said with a tiny blush "there will be no romantic relation between us. I have a husband after all." Percy again got scared.

"Ah, Lady Nyx, wouldn't Erebus be unhappy about this…procreation act?" Percy was red at his choice of words. Before the Primordial shook her head.

"He already knows about this and has given you his blessing." Percy then bit his lip before continuing.

"I really am sorry, but I'm just 16. And I already have a mission for the foreseeable future. I won't be a good father. Plus, you are one of the most powerful Deities, can you really not have a child alone? "The demiprimordial said, while bowing his head in shame. Before he felt it lifted up by some shadows, radiating a pleasant warm feeling, unexpected of them. Nyx then spoke with a surprisingly soft voice she had not used before.

"I know of your life Perseus, and if I'm sure of anything, you will do whatever for your friends, let alone for your future children. I also know this feels wrong for you, since you wanted to have a child with the one you marry. But you will be lonely in the world for the next years, before you begin your move on Olympus. Would it really be wrong to have someone else to love in that time?"

Percy decided to ignore the fact, that there were people watching him, the Gods were weird. The older they are, the weirder the get.

"Also, I can have a child alone, but it would just be a carbon copy of me and would not have a father and I do not wish for that."

He was torn right now. Did he want to bring a child, **his** child, to a war that he was not even sure he would win? His son or daughter will also be very powerful, having the blood of two Primordials and one of the Big Three. He would not be surprised to see such a powerful child outclassing gods left and right.

Yet, he had always wanted to leave a legacy for the world, and what better way? And he really was lonely. His only friends right now were Aera and somewhat Zoe. But how much company were really a daughter of Hell and an abusive dead ex-huntress of Artemis? He also had Ouranos and Tartarus, but one was his dad and Tartarus was just that cool uncle, who liked seeing him suffer.

Percy was sure he was throwing himself into another weird and hard adventure, but he at least knew, that he would not regret his answer.

"I accept."

 **Line Break-Tartarus' Palace**

Percy was looking for Aera, Tartarus and his dad, to inform them of his meeting with Nyx. The Goddess had suggested, that they 'spent some time before the naughty' with a wink, which had made him blush furiously and stutter a few incoherent words. Seeing his face she had just laughed and teleported him back to Tartarus' place.

As the demiprimordial was pacing through the red and black walls, he could not help but think of what his future would be. He was actually going to be a father soon. While he was quite scared of the whole concept, just the thought made him giddy with excitement.

Percy was zoning in while thinking and did not sense coming in the throne room before hearing two very familiar Primordials snickering. Of course they knew.

Aera was looking with a raised eyebrow at two of the Protogenoi snickering at Percy, who was nervously shuffling his feet and refusing to meet their eyes. Before she waited enough and cleared her throat.

"What is going on here?" Percy then started vigorously shaking his head, while blushing. But Tartarus just smirked.

"Well Nyx just asked my nephew if she could carry his child." Aera gasped and looked at Percy, who looked about to kill the primordial, but settled for just staying there embarrassed.

"Do not say it like that!" He yelled but the Primordials started laughing even harder at his face. Before he was about to leave, Ouranos shouted something making him scream in frustration.

"You should tell Zoe you'll be her new stepdaddy." At that all three were on the floor laughing, before Percy just ran outside, screaming in frustration. Wondering what to do next, he felt himself being teleported.

Percy found himself in a pitch black room with just a few flames, barely lighting the place up. Before him stood yet again the Primordial of the Night.

This time doe, she was wearing just an almost see-through silver nightgown, showing even more of her cleavage, while smirking at the demiprimordial seductively.

Percy just could not speak, so he settled for a small squeak.

"Now?" He squeaked with his eyes almost popping at the sight before him. He just now realized he was in a bedroom.

Nyx got up at leaned to his ear, while whispering "Now.", making him shiver in pleasure. Then she cupped his face and slammed her lips on his.

Percy immediately melt down at her somewhat cold lips, but that just added to the tingling sensation for him. Nyx then ran her fingers through the demiprimordial's hair. At that time Percy, albeit grudgingly, pulled from the kiss.

"I thought just …" Before he could continue, the goddess put a finger on his lips.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it, plus you don't look half bad yourself." At the thought of spending more time with the stunning goddess, Percy's eyes were dinner plates.

He didn't really think anymore as lust overwhelmed him and he smashed his lips on Nyx's with incredible force, almost making her stumble, before she caught herself and started kissing him back with just as much force. Somehow Percy's hands were at her butt, giving it a not-so-subtle squeeze.

Nyx noticed this and internally smirked, as pure as this man was, nobody could resist her. She then started groping his cock, making him grunt in pleasure and he lost the grip on her ass. She leaned in to his ear and slowly whispered.

"Ow, don't be shy, Percy. I have only just begun."

Percy's then lust completely took control of him and both had a night of bodies clashing and extreme passion.

 **With Aera**

After seeing her only friend go to do some 'things' to another ancient Primordial, Aera was thinking. She really was trying to adjust to her new life. She had been told by Percy how weird it is for demigods in their first weeks, but as he had quoted 'the older they are, the weirder they get'. Basically being the daughter of the second Deity was more than enough confusing.

And said Deity was not making it easier for her. When she finally got used to her father sassing and teasing Percy, he wanted to tutor her in powers.

And she had not gotten over the fact, that her father was practically the embodiment of Hell. That thought did not make her feel good. She was getting used to it, but she wondered if she was ever going to make friends. For now Percy seemed to tolerate her, but what if she trained and became a warrior. Would he be scared or disgusted by her? Especially outsiders, they would be terrified by her the moment she uttered her father's name.

Then she also remembered Percy's tale. He had been through more and was still breathing and so much more. He had also taught her, that her father had one of the most terrible jobs in the world for millennia with no pay and it was not even his fault.

And now, thinking about her situation, she was royalty in a magnificent palace in her domain, she was a princess of Hell. The demiprimordial had no idea what to make up of that, so she just wanted to follow Percy's footsteps. He was a hero and she wanted to be recognized as such.

Right now Aera was going to train with her father, she just went in a big room, made from a strange black metal that was slightly reflecting the lights from hellfire lamps. It looked like the metal her spear had, but had a feeling as if it radiated power. She made a mental note to ask Jared or her father about it later.

Tartarus just greeted Aera with a wave and a grin, Gods, her father was a man-child. The demiprimordial was actually very nervous. She had already lost control of her powers twice before and definitely did not want to experience it again. And with that fear, she would definitely displease the Primordial. If anything, she wanted her only parent to be proud of her.

At seeing his daughter's nervous behavior, Tartarus dropped the sarcastic attitude and got a more serious look before starting the lesson.

"Alright, now we start. Aera, do you remember the feeling of the spear I gave you in your hand, the first moment you grabbed it?" She nodded. "Do you also remember how you opened a portal earlier, using the feeling of pull in your gut." A nod again. "Try to concentrate on the same feeling and drag it to your arm. Then feel the spear in your arm. Just remember, you have lots of power in you, so try not to get lost in it."

Aera was confused, but obliged and imagined the pull in her gut. But after just a second, said pull intensified highly and a searing pain coursed through her whole body as she exploded in power. Then the girl blacked out.

Later, demiprimordial felt her body being shaken and opened her eyes to see the worried expression of her father. At seeing, that his daughter is well, Tartarus let out a breath of relief.

"You lost control. Look around. If I had not been here to stop you, you would be dead." Aera looked around the previously black room in shock.

Right now, most parts of the room were burning in hellfire. The problem was, that the embers did not seem to extinguish, even when they were practically burning on stone.

"Hellfire will not extinguish unless I or someone blessed by me decides to. Also if you didn't know, the burns are unhealable without godly energy and will stay even after monsters reform. It is one of my deadliest creations." At that, Aera paled even more, before quietly whispering.

"What is the deadliest?" Tartarus, with a grim look answered.

"I have been the torturer of the worst of the damned for thousands of years. You do not want to know." Before both decided to lose the topic of torture.

Tartarus then had a thinking face. His daughter's power maybe was just too much for her to channel. He truly did not know how to help her. Before an interesting idea popped in his mind.

"Try again, but this time, when you pull some power, take all of it and direct it at yourself, encase it in an aura around you. Do you have an idea what I'm talking about?"

Aera just shrugged, she would try. So when she felt the power in her overwhelming her, she directed all of it around herself.

At that moment, she gasped. She felt powerful, like she could open hundreds of portals like that one before and not even get tired. The demiprimordial saw the dumfounded face of her father and remembered her task. Instinctively, she reached her hand forward and her spear thrusted from the ground. But this time there were changes.

On the magnificent spear, just after where she held it, were red words glowing, as if being burned on the black metal. There stood _Judgment_ , written in something, that looked like Greek to her. She was so confused by the inscription, that she did not even wonder how she could read the language that she had never before learned.

Tartarus composed himself before answering her unasked question. "The spear reacts to your power, it is like a magnet to it. And that aura you had, might I add, feels as much as a minor god, without any training. You will make me so proud. OK, that's enough or now, go rest." And the Primordial dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"How did I do that? And why did you think that would work?" Tartarus thought a bit before answering.

"You did what I did all this time ago." At seeing his daughter's confused look, he continued. "You absorbed your power, turning it against yourself, imprisoning it around your body. That was how the Pit was created."

As Aera was walking out of the door, she remembered something and twirled around her heels and asked. "What is this metal? It looks like the tip of my spear." At her question Tartarus got a somewhat smug look at his creation.

"Ah, this is what I like to call Tartarean Obsidian. It is practically Tartarean Steel, like the base of the spear, but it is blessed by me. It gains some properties, but you will learn of them some other day. Now I used it to contain your aura to the outside world, so you don't harm anybody or cause disturbances."

Satisfied by the explanation, Aera nodded and was about to go as another question plagued her.

"Why should I go rest, I'm not tired." At that, Tartarus got a slight smirk.

"Stop taking power, return it to your gut." The demiprimordial frowned, but obliged the request.

Then her eyes widened as she felt how really tired she was without any power helping her up. Her knees were burning in pain and shaking as she was walking towards her personal chambers, guided by Jared and his brother, who she was too tired to ask about.

Just a second before she fell asleep, she had an interesting thought. 'What were Percy and Nyx doing?'

 **Line Break – Tomorrow**

Percy slowly stirred from a very warm sleep, definitely best rest he had had for a long time. After he opened his eyes, he noticed two very important things about his situation.

1\. He was naked.

2\. He had a woman sleeping on him that could only be described as godly.

Events from last night came to him and he could not keep the goofy grin from coming on his face. He then felt Nyx stir from her sleep as well and she looked at him with her beautiful black eyes. Percy could only breathe out one word at the naked form of the goddess in front of him.

"Wow." At that Nyx almost lost herself as she howled with laughter at his 'sharp' wit. After a minute, she managed to stop herself from panting and got a lot more serious look.

"Percy, something unexpected happened." At the demigod's raised eyebrow, she continued. "We're having twins."

 **Line Break**

The demiprimordial was strolling through the Palace of Ouranos, rubbing his temples and frowning. Not that he wasn't happy, but he had the worst luck and the luck of the devil at the same time. He got to 'shag a Primordial Goddess' yesterday, which was a pretty big achievement by itself and was going to have twin children. But with the key word being twin, a lot of unexpected things happened, as Nyx had explained to him.

Right now said goddess had about 5-6% of the power she had in the Ancient Times. If there was going to be only one child, they would have been alright. But now there were different things that could happen. Percy had to sacrifice much more to Nyx, since the children were so powerful, they were draining her strength. Both children had the blood of 2 Primordials in them, being children and Nyx and legacies of Ouranos, and when you add up some of Poseidon in there, it gets a little too much. A mortal usually cannot hold the power of more than one Protogenoi, they would combust from power overload.

Now Nyx had to give a big part of her own energy to children to increase their acceptance of power. But at this rate, when the children were born, Nyx could possibly fade. Percy now had to sacrifice spoils of monsters to the Primordial Goddess every day just to keep her from going into slumber. At that time, he also understood how Tartarus was awake from his slumber and so powerful at this time.

Apparently, as somebody used power from the domain of a Primordial, the exerting power did not just fade away, it actually returned to the Protogenoi and gave them more strength. As Aera had started using her powers, Tartarus had gotten stronger and stronger to the point, he was at 18% right now. But he really had so much because he shared his domain with no one, unlike other Primordials.

Percy had no idea how Ouranos was awake doe, as he had been killed by Kronos, but decided against asking. He trusted his dad and he would tell him if it was important.

He was now in Ouranos' Palace just to see Zoe, and then he would go back in Tartarus and just grind monster to monster. It helped train him and save the mother of his children.

Nyx, the mother of his children. He knew they would have no romantic relationship after this, but it felt good saying it. Just thinking about last night brought the goofy smile back on his face as he went to see Zoe talking to some bear. It was weird, but after his last few days, he didn't think he could object without being hypocritical.

"Hey Zoe! Can I speak to you for some seconds?" At Percy's voice, Zoe turned around and she noticed the demiprimordial, but also paid attention to his appearance.

Said demiprimordial had a grin at his face, not-so-slightly ruffled hair, a few buttons were missing from his shirt and with her trained hunter eyes, she noticed a hickey on his neck. Her eyes narrowed, before she realized what had happened and she drew her knife.

"I thought thou were different, but thou are just a disgusting boy as all other males!" The Huntress yelled, as she threw her right knife at Percy, then closed the distance and threw a punch at to his right temple, actually knocking the living daylights out of him as he crumbled on the floor. Before she could continue beating on him, a strong gust of wind threw her aside and into a wall, as she grunted in pain.

"Huntress!" The angry voice of Ouranos made her pale. "How dare you attack my son?" He bellowed as a bolt was thrown against her. Zoe closed her eyes, but the pain never came. A familiar voice, clearly in pain, made her snap her eyes.

"Don't hurt her!" Percy yelled at his father, somehow awake after just a few seconds. Ouranos quickly averted his attention to his son, all the fury disappeared from his face as a look of worry crossed his face.

"Percy, are you alright? I swear, I will make her"- before the Primordial could plan his revenge for the daughter of Atlas, his son interrupted him.

"I'm fine, dad, your power gave me a rush of energy. And you will not do anything to her!" It was not wise to make demands to a Protogenoi, but Percy knew he had to defend one of his only friends right now.

"Why not? She would have killed you!" The Primordial all but yelled, but the anger Percy showed surprised him.

"She's one of the only people I have left." At that, Percy broke down and Ouranos grabbed his son in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry son, but I got really angry at the sight of her hurting you. Now talk to her and meet me in Tartarus, I have given you a pendant to help you teleport there when you need to." With those words the Primordial teleported and Percy turned at Zoe with an angry expression.

"Why did you attack me, you did not even hear my explanation!" Zoe slightly flinched at his tone, he looked truly scary when he was angry. Then she steeled herself and she glared back.

"Thou dare just return after doing what all of thou disgusting males do, and I thought thou were different! Now tell me which whore thou fucked!" Zoe, while hurt, was too angry to listen to reason. But what Percy said, completely serious, no sarcasm whatsoever, stunned her.

"Your mother." At that, Zoe gaped like a fish a few times, not uttering a word, before settling for a growl.

"Explain."

 **Line Break-Lunch with Tartarus**

As Percy was pacing in the big castle Tartarus called home, he was thinking about his talk with Zoe. After her initial outburst, she had actually been patient and listened to both his as Nyx's reasoning. But at the comment at being her stepdad now, he quickly teleported himself to Tartarus, using the pendant Ouranos had given him. He was now able to get a good look at it.

The pendant was a pitch black one in the form of a lightning bolt, while at the bottom of the bolt there was some fire. It represented the domains of both Ouranos and Tartarus and he was sure, that the black color was going to be used to tease him relentlessly.

As the demiprimordial went into the big room Tartarus used with his daughter to dine, he wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk off of the Primordial's face.

"So Percy, how was last night?" Tartarus asked, wiggling his eyelashes at him and still smirking. Percy just growled at him.

"It was…pleasant, now stop mentioning it!" Percy yelled, trying to get ahold of his blush and failing miserably.

"It's your fault, you accepted her offer." The Primordial of Annoyance and Sarcasm said while holding his arms in the air.

"It's not like she couldn't have raped me or something. I actually have no idea what to expect from her, he actually seemed really nice to me." Tartarus seemed to be snickering at the thought of Nyx raping Percy, and said demiprimordial quickly caught on. "She raped someone didn't she?"

"You need to have both parents' consent for a god to be born. The first time Nyx wanted a child she had to drug and rape Erebus." Then as Tartarus continued cackling like a hyena, Percy looked at Aera. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. He had not really heard from her since his meeting with the goddess of Night.

"But I have to tell you the children will be twins." Said the son of Ouranos, looking again at Tartarus. Said Primordial shrugged, he didn't look surprised, he probably already knew. But then he actually got a serious look.

"We know Percy, but now we have learned something. You have to wake up Erebus in the next few days. You and I will not train for a while, you have to just stroll around my domain and kill monster after monster." At that Percy paled, he really did not want to see Nyx's husband after their time together.

"Why?" Asked Percy, confused. Shouldn't he concentrate on giving power to Nyx?

"Ouranos and I can help Nyx for a while, but this concerns your children. We have seen their destiny and it is of upmost importance that Erebus is woken up as quickly as possible." Percy's eyes widened. The Protogenoi knew his children's destiny?

"Know that we cannot tell you but it is not an easy road. But if they are anything like you, they will succeed." Praised the Primordial for the first time since they met, greatly surprising Percy, but right now he was busy worrying about the future. "You will know when the time comes for you to know." Ended the Primordial ominously and teleported himself from the lunch room.

Both demiprimordials shared a look, then shrugged and went outside for taking down more monsters.

Then the daughter of Tartarus decided to speak up. "So Percy, what's been going on?"

Percy shot her a betrayed look that said 'not you too', before she threw her arms in the air in surrender.

"Not teasing, just curious. So how was it?" She really wasn't teasing, she wanted to know what Nyx was like.

"Well, she was actually really nice. I didn't expect her to be so nice to be around. And hot." Percy muttered, but Aera heard him. She decided not to embarrass him more, her dad and uncle would give him more than enough teasing.

"Well, I got some training in my powers yesterday, but I have no idea how to use a spear. Can you teach me?" Percy thought for a second, because nobody really had tutored him on fighting. He just kinda was a natural and killed monsters.

So the son of Ouranos just shrugged before answering, "I'm going to kill some lesser monsters like hellhounds and dracaena. You should come with me. It might be hard, but that's how I learned what I know. But you should stay in the back."

Aera got really excited at the thought of beating her first monsters and becoming as strong as Percy, but was quite scared. She had never before been in a battle and now her cousin wanted to drag her in her father's domain, where no mortal had survived before. Still, she nodded and the duo went outside from the big palace of her father.

As both demiprimordials were strolling through the red wasteland, Aera suddenly asked a very important question, which seemingly both had forgotten.

"Hey, do you actually know where we are?" At that, Percy got an amused expression, as he really had no idea where he was going.

"Well, I just thought I should just go around and kill stuff and then return with my pendant." He then frowned in concentration before adding. "Well, there is a river 400 meters from here north, but it's not normal. Something is really off."

Aera just raised an eyebrow at the 'not normal' remark, before she remembered there really were no normal rivers in her dad's domain.

"How do you know there is a river there?" Asked the ever curious daughter of Tartarus. She knew her cousin was a son of Poseidon, but detecting water?

"I can feel the water. It gives me power. The same pull you felt when we were coming here. Water is my home turf, Tartarus is yours. But this river doesn't like me something. Has happened before."

"What do you mean 'has happened before'. How can a river not like you?" It was a logical question, rivers don't usually have preferences.

"Every river or tree has a nymph inhabiting it. Some just don't like me." Aera was looking with wide eyes. _Every river or tree was alive?_

"Anyways, I see some cyclops right there. Keep it down" Percy whispered and pointed at a group of five cyclops arguing about something. While the demiprimordials couldn't hear what they were saying, both got prepared for combat.

The son of Ouranos turned his ring and _Hurricane_ appeared in his arm, softly glowing with blue energy. He glanced at Aera, who didn't have her spear and raised an eyebrow. She scooted to him and whispered.

"I cannot summon it without taking power, I'll summon it during the fight." Percy then just shrugged and thought of a plan.

He then remembered. He wasn't good at doing plans.

"Can you take out the big one while I attack the other 4?" It wasn't a plan worthy of Athena or anything, but it would do. Aera seemed nervous, but still nodded and closed her eyes in concentration, creating her aura around her.

At the sudden outburst of power, Percy almost fell on his bottom. Aera's power was downright _terrifying_. He quickly composed himself and flew towards the cyclops, getting their attention as they heard the flap of wings.Percy could swear the smallest monster muttered "Mummy" at the sight of him descending.

After a few quick slashes with the silver katana, all four smaller cyclops were golden dust and 4 clubs stood in front of the demiprimordial. He quickly lit them up with a small lightning bolt and prayed ' _to Lord Erebus'_.

Percy turned around to see Aera glowing red as her spear slashed at the leader cyclops' knee, making it roar in pain, before she struck it in the monster's gut and it disappeared into golden dust.

"Good job, distracting it with that slash at the knee." Praised Percy, as his first experiences were monsters was not as smooth. At that, she looked really embarrassed before answering.

"I saw you do it yesterday to the Minotaur." Percy just nodded and both just continued searching for more monsters, trekking through the endless pit.

 **Two Days Later**

Aera plunged her spear out of a drakon's eye, before it disintegrated into dust, where only a coat of what looked suspiciously like drakon skin. Percy doe wasted no time in sacrificing it. She just pouted at him.

"I liked that." Whined the daughter of Tartarus, before she was cut off by an actually serious glare by Percy. She remembered not to joke about that, since he was already becoming an overprotective father.

The last two days Percy had been killing monster after monster relentlessly, only really stopping to sleep. Aera had been joining him from time to time, but she got tired a lot faster and still had to train with her father. She had managed to kill dracaena, cyclops, hellhounds and now a drakon in the last few days.

Percy on the other hand, was a walking tornado in Tartarus, pulling monsters with his incredibly tasty for them smell, while disposing of them with 2-3 quick slashes of his katana. He already had a name for himself in the Pit, as monsters, who heard a flap of wings just began to run. That did not save them from _Hurricane_.

Percy was just about to continue slaughtering monsters, before he got teleported. Oh, how he hated the Protogenoi, thinking they can just teleport him like that because someone created them almost omnipotent. Actually, he hated Chaos more, because she created them all.

Nevertheless, the demiprimordial was in the Throne room of Tartarus, as it seemed kind of the meeting point of the Primordials. There was Tartarus, actually looking serious for once. Percy could easily forget he was the eldest Protogenoi, but now he seemed every bit the role.

Nyx was looking at him with a smile, though it seemed sort of pained, as if she was having a rough time. She probably was, the children were draining a lot of her strength. Lastly, on Nyx' side, holding her arm, was somebody he had never seen before.

The man was wearing a black suit, though not as dark as Nyx. But instead, it seemed as if it was drowning the light in the room, absorbing it. The man's eyes had the same effect on the brightness of the room. They were so intensely black, Percy could just keep looking at them for the day. The white pupil was what saved him from staring. Otherwise, the man looked a lot like Nyx. Pale skin, black hair.

Erebus, the Primordial God of Darkness and Shadows. And Nyx' twin brother and husband.

Percy bowed in front of Erebus, not really wanting to test his patience, as he had already slept with his wife. But the Primordial dismissed him with a wave.

"Don't bow, I actually consider you somewhat of a bro." Said, the Primordial with a smirk, making Nyx smack him up the head. "Ow."

Percy was just gaping at the Primordial, mouth opening and closing. The Protogenoi, the first Beings of the world, considered him one of them? Nyx then signed.

"You broke him now." At that, Percy somewhat sobered up, before just signing exasperated. Making all three Primordials raise an eyebrow before he explained.

"Just something I realized some time ago, 'The older they are, the weirder they get'." At those words Tartarus looked offended, Nyx was shaking her head and muttering "Boys…" under her breath, while Erebus was booming with laughter, before he pointed a finger at Tartarus.

"He called you old!" Before he continued to howl in laughter, clutching his stomach.

At Tartarus' black and red eyes glaring at him, Percy gulped. This was not such a great idea, insulting the second Primordial in existence. The Protogenoi then just mock-dried a tear, saying "I couldn't be more proud."

Yeah, Percy's statement was spot-on accurate.

Then all Primordials got serious again, before Tartarus began speaking again. "Now Percy, we need to talk about the future of your children."

Percy was tapping his foot nervously, what was so important of the twin's fate that the Primordials had to speak to him about. The next one who spoke was Erebus.

"Percy, Tartarus and I will bless your son and daughter respectfully and train them in our powers." The demiprimordial was struggling to not react, before just asking.

"Why? Won't they combust from too much power?"

"There are a few things that will happen to them but no, if we do it right now, they won't. The thing is, that our sister Gaea is mustering her children, the Gigantes and preparing them for an attack against Olympus. But after Gaea kills the Olympians, she will take control of the entire world. She will put it the state it was even before the first Golden Age. And that was terrible enough. Your children will be the ones to put Gaea back into slumber." Percy was looking with his pupils widened. Another war? And his children against a Primordial? How will they defeat her?

"Don't worry, she will be weakened and we will personally train them. The will succeed. But you need to know something that Ananke herself said before she fell in slumber after the beginning of the Fifth Age.

 _When the Big Three fall_

 _Stronger they will answer their Hero's call_

 _Grudges from a thousand years_

 _Shall bring the Gods into tears_

 _Brought forth from the legacy of the betrayed_

 _In the Pit of Darkness they were raised_

 _King of Gods against his children's wrath_

 _As the Primordials create a new path_

 _The Earth's might against the Prince of Night_

 _And Olympus will fall by their Savior's hand"_

Percy was unresponsive at hearing the end of another prophecy about his life. This one was written by Ananke herself after Kronos had died the first time. Everything seemed alright, the Prince of Night was probably his son and his twins are raised by Tartarus and Erebus. But who are the Big Four and who is their Hero? And who will kill the Olympians?

"I understand, but where do I come in the picture?"

"You and your friends will defend your children from the Olympians."

He had not expected this. Though he could understand. The gods won't just stand there as two overpowered demiprimordials kill Gaea. But he had forgotten about something that Erebus had mentioned about some changes to them.

"You mentioned there that some changes will happen the twins? What do you mean?"

"Well Percy, first they will adopt some features from us, like eye of hair color. Then they will also age faster. For every second year they will have the progress of another one. The part we need to be more careful about the fact, that they will combust from too much power, when they get 21, if we don't make them immortal. But we can do that easily after you have awakened all of us. You don't have to worry about it. And that will happen only because we are going to bless them right now, while they are still developing." He didn't have to worry? If the twins are captured, they will die from just being 21. That was definitely something to worry about. Then Erebus was the one who spoke.

"That's all for now Percy, but know I will go back in slumber to give my wife more power, but you must also step up your game in sacrifices. Don't waste your time on hellhounds or dracaena. Bye for now."

Percy then got teleported yet again outside, in Tartarus. Didn't the oh so powerful first beings have a way to teleport without making his insides turn up?

Right now Percy was searching for Aera to invite her for more monster hunting. He knew this would be a long few months.

 **AN: And this is it. I really hope you liked this chapter and here is the prophecy once again:**

 _When the Big Three fall_

 _Stronger they will answer their Hero's call_

 _Grudges from a thousand years_

 _Shall bring the Gods into tears_

 _Brought forth from the twins of the betrayed_

 _In the Pit of Darkness they were raised_

 _King of Gods against his children's wrath_

 _As the Primordials create a new path_

 _The Earth's might against the Prince of Night_

 _And Olympus will fall by their Savior's hand_

 **Now, most is obvious, but a few things will remain unexplained.**

 **Questions:**

 **Direwolf69:** Hey man, I just wanted to ask after killing Percy, Zeus said that he would be sent to Fields of Punishment. But he was called and saved by Ouranos. Hades should have noticed this and said about it in the Olympian Meeting.

This would be a good way of showing that, Hades is on their side. I just thought i should give you this idea, if you hadn't planned on it

 _ **I will explain it at a later date to Percy, but yes, I have thought about it. Though I am still not sure whether Hades should be an ally or not. There are many possibilities for both outcomes. I like Hades, but there is just so much I can do if he is an enemy. Right now Hades has been threatened into a Styx oath from Tartarus to not spill the beans, nothing more for now.**_

 **Direwolf69:** Awesome story till now, hope it remains as entertaining as it is now.

 _ **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it. Plus, now are just some more boring and introduction chapters. In the future comes the real deal.**_

 **Brianx:** Great Story man and plus don't make Erebus depressed.

Make a Gentleman charming but mysterious pls.

 _ **Obviously he won't be, that was just some sarcasm of Percy. That was also my idea about his character. And I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**_

 **tyhiersimon57:** Is it going to be Percy X Nyx because if it is that would be really cool...

 _ **This chapter should explain most things to you about that specific question.**_

 **Autumn and Spring:** Can it be a Percy/Zoe harem?

 _ **No. Sorry, but I won't be doing any three or four way pairings. I know its fanfiction, but that's just too weird and it is impossible to happen if the characters are somewhat normal. Especially when it is about Percy Jackson. Percy likes girls who do not take shit from anybody and are possessive, like him. They will never share him. And it will also not be about Zoe.**_

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see more next time!**

 **I might have said, that I won't do any longer then 6-6.5k chapters, but I wanted this one to somewhat compensate for how long I haven't posted.**

 **I actually had a thought while reading some random fanfiction. If Apollo is the god of Truth, then he cannot lie. So he must be the older sibling. What do you think about that, eh?**

 **I wanted to recommend an author as practically all of his stories are great, especially for me the newer ones: Don Socrates.**


	5. Balance and Aegeus Hates Mutts

**Chapter 5 – Balance and Aegeus Hates Mutts**

 **AN: Time to explain, that how fast time goes in a Primordial's domain depends only on the Primordial or if Chronus himself decides to influence it. Tartarus can make it that a year is a day or a day is a year in his domain. Now Tartarus is speeding the time, so that the twins have time to train before the war against Gaea begins.**

 **The twins are here! I'm too fucking lazy to develop them, so I'm just going to plop them ready and here for the moment. Of course, later in the story there will be more development, when they really mature. I also hope to see what you think of their names!**

 **I will explain some things that have happened during these 12 years during the story.**

 **12 Years Later in Tartarus (9 months on Earth)**

Two people were fighting in the Arena of Tartarus with different monsters and beings watching them. It was the two teams- a boy and a girl against different groups of monsters. The boy had two xiphoses, one was bronze, slightly glowing in blue-greenish light and the other was black, glowing in a blood red color. He was 1.75 meters, pretty high for looking just 16 years old and had a muscular build, though not too much. His muscles just looked defined and he had almost no fat on his entire body. He had high cheekbones, making him look handsome for a mortal. His hair was jet black, but his eyes were weird for a human. They were black on the outlines of the irises, ending in a dark sea green color in the middle of the pupil though there were also specks of the same glowing blood red color as the sword's glow, making them look absolutely mesmerizing. The middle of the pupils were from time to time flashing in lightning, making them smaller monsters jump just from seeing them.

The girl on the other hand was just 1.65 and was much leaner. Not that she looked weak, but just wasn't as defined as the boy's. She also looked 16 years old and had absolutely the same features as the boy-black hair, the same high cheekbones and almost the same eye color. Though while the boy had red specks, her eyes were pitch black, and looked as if drowning the light in the room. But on her, the outlines of the iris looked dark sea green, going darker until the pupil. Both looked like siblings. The girl fought with two slightly curved hunting knives. Thought they by no definition looked normal, as they were so intensely dark, they consumed all light around them, giving them an almost black aura.

The boy was in full battle armor. It was completely black and red and practically screamed malevolence. From the knees until the waist were faces of screaming and tortured souls, making everybody feel sick after looking at it too long. The same images engraved also on the torso and arms of the armor. Almost every side was outlined with red-sides of the feet, legs, waist, and the entire torso and until the wrists. Two holstered .50 Desert Eagles, reinforced with Tartarean steel were on his waist. On the front of the torso was a black raven, showing the warrior's allegiance to Nyx. He had no helmet, but he could not afford it, since to defend himself against more opponents, he needed better vision and to be able to turn his head quickly.

The girl was dressed completely different. While the first looked like a heavy-grade fighter with battle armor, she had a much lighter attire, like an assassin. Her entire combat gear consisted of leather clothes. Everything was completely black. From her boots to her fingerless gloves. The black raven of Nyx stood on the assassin as well. Many different weapons showed though, that this one was also not to mess with.

First were the two blades at the front side of her boots, used for slicing monsters while kicking and having a more balanced stance, when she buries them to the ground, while not disturbing her speed. Then four black throwing knives stood on her waist and two more were placed on each shoulder. On the assassin's back was a beautifully engraved black bow with a silver string, though no quiver was to be found. Finally, two vambraces with hidden blades, perfect for assassination stood on both forearms.

What they were fighting against right now was a group of dracaena. The dracaena had many different styles of fighting. Some had bows, some had a spear and shield, and some were duel-wielding swords.

The boy was the center of attention. All ranged dracaena were firing at him, while at least three were fighting him in melee. But he somehow managed to deflect every hit headed at him with his twin swords. He could not go to the offensive with so much enemies, but he held his own easily.

The girl on the other hand, was plowing through the monsters. With her dual knives, she wasted mere seconds on a single dracaena, when she assaulted another. She was ducking, sidestepping, rolling and overall moving with an incredible speed. After approximately every three dodges, she went for the kill. That way, she decimated 4 melee monsters, before going for the ranged ones.

Then the girl's hunting knives turned into two identical black rings on both her ring fingers and she took the throwing knives, sheathed on her left shoulder and threw them at two of the snake-women. After that, the girl shadow travelled behind the other four archer dracaena. Using her hidden knives in the vambraces, she slit the throat of one from behind and plunged another through the back. Then, using the hunting knives yet again, she ended the last two ranged monsters.

The boy was also getting an advantage. With all archer dracaena gone, he could kick one of the monster's shield, incapacitating it, and kill two with incredible synchronization of both blades. With amazing for such a heavy warrior speed he ended the last of speared monsters, before only 4 were left.

Both swords turned into bracelets, one red and another blue. Then the warrior pulled both black pistols and managed to shoot two more monsters in the heads.

After both last dracaena charger at the warrior, he got his swords back, before he sidestepped left before kicking one of them. Then he managed to deflect with one sword and with the other he decapitated the dracaena. The last one was killed by a black arrow, fired from the girl, who grew impatient after killing all snake-women with bows.

The boy threw her a dirty look.

"Why did you have to steal that, Zoe?"

Zoe played innocent completely innocent. "I didn't steal anything, little brother."

At that, the boy scowled even more. "You are only a few minutes older and I'm taller."

The girl just went to her brother and ruffled his hair, standing on her toes.

"But you'll always be my little brother, Aegeus. Now let's go see dad."

At that both siblings went to the stands, one smirking smugly and the other glaring at everybody and everything. There stood five people – their Patrons and parents.

On the left stood their uncle and Zoe's Patron – Erebus, Primordial of Darkness and Shadows. In his hand was their mother – Nyx, Protogenoi of Night. On a throne, right to their mother stood another uncle and Aegeus's Patron – Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit. Closest to the stand was smiling their father – Percy Jackson, who they knew as the strongest demigod in history. And next to Percy was also his adoptive father and the kid's grandfather – Ouranos, Primordial of Heavens.

Most were looking proud, except Tartarus, who looked more maniacal and sadistic, as if planning something. But he was always sadistic, so that made no difference whatsoever.

"Damn, Tartarus and Erebus trained you well." Whistled Ouranos, while said Protogenoi were looked smug. "I wonder if Aera and her _companion_ can defeat you anymore."

The children of Nyx shivered at the mention of Aera's _companion_. Who knew Tartarus could be so good in birthday gifts?

 _Flashback – Aera's 18_ _th_ _birthday (3 years after last chapter)_

 _Aera had already been training for three years after coming to Tartarus. She had created a very close relationship with both her father and Percy in this time. And today was her 18_ _th_ _birthday. Mortals considered 18 to be an age of maturity. For immortals and demigods though, that was nowhere near true. But she was still thrilled. Would she be able to have a license?_

 _Aera had no idea what kind of license she would receive._

 _At the morning, the whole Palace of Tartarus had 'Happy Birthday' posters. It was so comical for Hell to be decorated on her birthday, it had taken Aera a few minutes to stop laughing._

 _After going in the throne room, Aera had found both her father and Percy with a very dark chocolate cake. She could never unsee Tartarus with a birthday hat, as much as he hated it. After blowing the candles, she looked at Percy, who had in his arms a black shield that also had red outlines and a dragon's head roaring in the front._

 _The daughter of Tartarus asked about it, but she only managed to receive a wink and a 'you'll understand later' before her father spoke._

" _Aera, I will teleport you to your birthday gift, but remember you must prove yourself to it." The daughter of Tartarus was confused. Why did she need to prove herself to her gift?_

 _Then she got teleported. Thankfully, as her present was in Tartarus, she could teleport without the usual nausea. What she saw left her flabbergasted._

 _ **A giant**_ _ **fucking dragon**_ _._

 _Her birthday gift was a dragon?_

" _Oh, my Chaos." She muttered. Her father wanted her to ride that monstrosity of awesomeness?_

 _The dragon was massive. It was over 30 meters in height and at least 60 meters wingspan. The entire dragon was black with red claws, wings and eyes. She could only imagine what those red eyes would do to the enemy. Most gods would probably pee their pants if this dragon attacked them._

 _The dragon then stood up and went to Aera. Its face was literally inches from hers. But she remembered._

' _You must prove yourself.' That probably meant, that she must not show any fear. So glared at the dragon and released her aura._

 _At feeling Aera's aura and seeing her glare, the dragon knew what to do. He bowed his head in front of her._

 _The Demiprimordial touched his forehead with her palm and pain exploded all over her head. That was one of the worst headaches ever. So she almost fell over when she heard the deep, primal voice._

" _ **Greetings Mistress, I am Draco, Father and King of all Dragons."**_

" _Hello Draco, I am Aera, Daughter of Tartarus. You are a magnificent creature and it is my honor to have you as my dragon."_

" _ **I know who you are, young one, and now Lord Tartarus is calling for us. I hope later I can get to know the only mortal offspring of my wise creator."**_

 _End of Flashback_

Aera had lived up to every piece of her parentage while fighting with the dragon. A giant black and blood red dragon, roaring hellfire with an armored rider was scary as shit. And Aera spend every moment outside training with the freaking dragon, even sleeping next to him.

The next who spoke was Nyx, who looked excited for some reason.

"Children, I managed to speak with my son Thanatos and he will give you a gift for the next mission."

With that, shadows condensed in the corner of the wall before a hooded figure came into view.

The hooded figure had fully black attire, from boots to a trench coat with a hood. You could see his glowing golden eyes underneath though. On his back was his signature scythe, showing his role in the mythological world as the Soul Reaper.

Thanatos then went to the twins and completely without their consent just fired a blast of energy at them with a flick of his scythe.

After a few agonizing screams, both siblings were on their knees, panting hard, but something had drastically changed.

On their backs sprouted 5 meter long pitch black **wings**. Without the armor now both looked like some sort of fallen angel. Practically their appearance now was every bit the children of Night.

With that the God of Death just nodded to the Primordials, without saying absolutely anything and vanished from the room for more reaping souls.

As the twins were admiring their new assets, Ouranos decided to speak.

"As my sister said, you have a mission. We are afraid the war against the giants is already begun and the gods will fail. But before we announce ourselves, both of you must infiltrate the camps and look for new followers. I think it will be best for Aegeus to go to camp Jupiter, while Zoe goes to Camp Half-Blood." Zoe looked ready to retort, she had absolutely no wish to spend time at the place that hurt her father so much, before Erebus cut her off.

"My Champion, since the Olympians have cut themselves off, the Hunters are also at Camp Half-Blood. You being a girl, can get to them too. The only problem are the nosey satyrs, but unless an immortal visits, you will be undetected. And you were always a better actor, children of Athena are even more annoying than satyrs." Ignoring the 'hey' from Aegeus, Erebus continued.

"We will contact you, but for the most part, you are running in blind. Be very careful, beware from Chiron, gods, charmspeakers or lie-detectors. You will be there for about a month before the quest for Greece begins. The prophecy you know has been spoken by the new Oracle and their ship is almost ready. Though both the Olympians and Gaea have no idea of our side."

Aegeus and Zoe were both really excited for their mission. While they had seldom been in the mortal world, they could defeat an Olympian at 1v1 combat with their powers. Their parents were just really worried about not being found. Anyways, it seemed like an easy job. Go to a camp of weak godlings. Find forgotten godlings. Seemed like a no-brainer. Before Zoe had a question.

"How will we introduce ourselves? We can't say 'We are children of Nyx, hi and die!'." At hearing that, Nyx just shook her head, while muttering 'Why did they have to get the sarcasm?' making Percy smirk in victory.

Erebus spoke again "We were thinking children of Nemesis, all of mine and Nyx' children are on our side, so she can claim you. It will explain the combat skills, affiliate with the minor demigods and help Aegeus with a side quest of his." That made the son of Nyx raise an eyebrow. Tartarus was quick to explain.

"While the Greeks know of the Romans, they latter have no idea of the other's existence. If Aegeus, using Nemesis's domain of revenge, persuades the Romans to attack the Greeks early, the Olympians will be between their two aspects and we can easily land an attack against Gaea without much intervention." But Percy interjected.

"But what of the demigods? Why must they die?" The son of Ouranos used to be a demigod, plus even with all of his years in Tartarus and the Mansion of Night he was not somebody cruel, killing without reason. The Primordial of the Sky was quick to calm him down.

"Son, preparations for war and making a camp takes months, before even the fighting is started, we will end it." Percy looked down, still unhappy about the demigods' deaths.

"Also, hide your wings. If not, I'm sure Draco will love to pluck them out. And if you need anything from us, you just have to pray." After that, Aegeus and Zoe got ready for leaving and hid their wings in the slits in their backs, but not before Nyx giving them a hug and going into typical motherly mode.

"Did you get some clothes? The weapons?"

"Mum..."

"Some ambrosia if something happens? The transportation pendants?"

"Mother please…"

Erebus then came to their rescue, chuckling from the encounter. "Nyx, you have tortured them enough, they are ready."

Seeing the almost omnipotent Primordial Goddess of Night pout was one of the highlights of living in the Mansion of Night.

 **Line Break – Zoe**

Zoe Jackson had not felt this disgusting since Tartarus decided to take over her training for a day. This day will never be mentioned from her again. But with leaves sticking from her hair, sweat covered her entire clothes and overall grass on her jeans and Nike's (every demigod wore Nike, the Goddess of Victory cursed most Adidas wearers) she was being no Aphrodite. Daughter of a Primordial and all, she admitted that she was beautiful, but she shared many traits with her namesake ex-Hesperide.

People (mostly Aegeus) called her hot-headed, rude, sarcastic and even slightly feministic. But that were also traits from her mother and father, so she had no idea what to think about it. While her brother was more or less a goody-two shoes and a big momma's boy, Zoe was much more rebellious.

That by no extent meant she resented her parents, she was probably one of the only half-bloods in history with a truly caring godly and at least somewhat-mortal parent. She felt bad for all demigods, who never knew their godly parent or their mortal one hated them.

Then she remembered the main issue that caused these problems.

The Olympians. The thought alone made her burn with anger. The gods had hurt so many people for their pride and enjoyment. The worst she had heard was her father. She could never believe how somebody could hurt such a good man. The worst was Poseidon to kill his own lover in his anger and then abandon his son.

And while Aegeus was a momma's boy, Zoe was definitely a daddy's little girl. The daughter of Nyx absolutely adored her father and thought he was the best person to ever live.

And while Zoe had powers from a legacy of the Sea God, she almost never used them. She was trained in them, but Aegeus was much better than her in them.

Overall her brother was better in elemental magic like Poseidon and Ouranos' domains. Having the blessing of Tartarus made him even stronger and gave him more control over the earth and making him able to use hellfire.

Aegeus Jackson could practically use the domain of night, meaning teleportation in the night, actually being able to make it night for a few minutes (mostly when Hemera is feeling generous (meaning almost always, she was a real sweetheart)), making him even stronger, then water, lightning, wind, the earth and hellfire. Talk about overpowered.

Zoe on the other hand was a much better fighter in combat. She could without that much effort kick her brother's butt in melee or even in ranged without any powers. She also much preferred the use of her Mother's powers.

Combining them with her Patron Erebus, it made her an incredible fighter during the night. Instead of only being able to teleport after dusk, the daughter of Nyx could also shadow travel and use shadows and darkness overall in combat. Also being a child of the Night, she could easily sense everything in her Mother's domain.

Putting the domains of Nyx and Erebus into mostly one, Zoe had such control over the darkness, she could make shadows hard and even cut things with them.

Another thing from having both Nyx and Erebus' domains, she was also pronounced Queen of Hellhounds a year back. Since the first King of Hellhounds was a son of Nyx and Erebus and was overall evil, Zoe challenged him and got the title. There have been no Hellhound attacks on demigods ever since.

While the sibling often sparred, there really was no actual victor. Zoe was better in melee combat and was a pro with a bow and arrow. Aegeus simply had too many domains to lose in elemental combat. And when they fought in melee with powers, it was a coin toss.

 **(AN: This is overall the extent of the powers and personalities, hope you understood everything, though most of you could probably guess most of it.)**

Right now Zoe was trekking through the woods of Half-Blood Hill, hating every moment of boredom. Her father had guessed she had even more ADHD then normal demigods, being more powerful and also being the daughter of a demigod. Actually Zoe had never even tried out her dyslexia, both children of Nyx only really reading in Ancient Greek and Latin, but she would probably have it harder than normal. Just her luck.

After a few more minutes, the daughter of Nyx was finally nearing the end of the woods, before she saw what she knew was the camp. It looked a lot like her father had described, but also had a few things he had never mentioned.

She could recognize the blue, three floored building, called the Big House. She then saw the twelve cabins for the Olympians, standing in the oval shape of the council on the Mountain. But Zoe could also see many cabins, smaller than the big twelve ones, standing somewhat awkwardly overall the whole camp. Those smaller cabins were a lot less perfected, that she could easily recognize. Then she remembered her father's wish at the end of the Second Titan's War.

' _No more unclaimed or Minor Gods' kids in the Hermes cabin. New cabins for every God and Goddess.'_

So that meant those were the minor gods' cabins. But of course the Olympians' ones were much bigger, shinier and obviously had much more kids in them.

She had to restrain a snort at the Council's ego. It would not be hard to find new allies in the camp.

Zoe then went to the Big House, pretending to be tired. Of course, that was nothing like racing Charon on foot or overall jogging around Tartarus with monsters on your trail.

A 14-year-old-looking girl with black hair and black eyes noticed Zoe going to Big House and immediately went to her help.

"Hey, who are you, where are you going? You look pretty old, how much are you, 16?" After being swarmed with questing, Zoe just held out a hand in the air, stopping her.

"I am Zoe, daughter of Nemesis. My mother spoke to me to come to a camp for people like me." The girl smiled at hearing the introduction, though Zoe had really no idea why.

"Good, then you are my sister. I'm Kassandra. Let's go meet Chiron and set you up. You already know about everything here right?" Well, she now had a 'sister', what would that girl think if she knew Zoe was actually her aunt?

"I know of the gods and my heritage, nothing more." She knew much more than even the Olympians knew these days, but she ain't telling nobody _that_.

"Well in that case, I'll bring you to Chiron. He's the Camp Director for Camp. Here live demigods. You know, gods go and seduce mortals and have children. These children, A.K.A us, come here to live and train. Also, these are the cabins for the gods." Kassandra said, pointing out to all small houses.

Zoe then decided to make her move and point the seed of doubt in her 'sister', while of course, innocently questioning her.

"Why are some cabins bigger than others?"

At that, the real daughter of Nemesis' look darkened before answering.

"The bigger ones are for the Olympians. Our mother is one of the _minor_ gods, so they think she does not deserve such a good-looking cabin."

Kassandra glared at the twelve bigger cabins, before sobering up and continuing her way to the Big House.

The daughter of Nemesis then knocked entered the three-floored cabin and both girls found the ancient centaur.

Zoe was obviously acting surprised and all, but she had seen much things older than the stupid half-horse. For the sake of Chaos, her half-siblings and mother were older than him.

"Are you Chiron?" Asked the daughter of Nyx, acting, though she knew it would be hard to deceive the centaur.

"Yes, and who might you be, young one?" Asked Chiron, looking at Zoe with his three-thousand-year old brown eyes, inspecting her.

Then Kassandra, thinking she obviously knew more than Zoe, answered.

"She's also a daughter of Nemesis, Chiron. Mother had talked to her, but she just came here." Chiron then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You look 16, and you just came here. How have you survived and not joined Kronos' army." Damned centaur, he had to suspect her. At that, Kassandra's eyes widened, she had not considered that specific possibility.

"My mother gave me weapons and I have been living on the streets, about 8 months ago she told me to go Long Island." Kassandra got a jealous look, she had never received a gift from her mother, though Zoe looked much more experienced than her and she had to acknowledge it, her mother was the Goddess of Balance after all.

Zoe then flicked her hands before her black hunting knives appeared. Chiron had a thinking face, the centaur was old, but he had never seen such a metal. It was also so black, drowned light around it. He decided not to ask about it, but he could not really even ask a god, since Olympus was closed off.

Kassandra then decided the conversation was over so she dragged the daughter of Nyx out.

 **Line Break**

Zoe and Kassandra were alone in the Nemesis cabin, the goddess only had one real daughter in camp. They were talking about how camp was, or really it was Zoe more or less pushing the right buttons to anger the daughter of Nemesis.

"But why are you the only other daughter of Nemesis here? The other cabins have at least 10 demigods in them!" Kassandra looked saddened by the fact, while she had not met more of siblings, she truly felt bad for them.

"It is because there was a war about 8 months ago, where all children of Nemesis from camp went to fight for the wrong side. I had not gotten here yet, but the campers still call me traitor sometimes, because of my mother. They think, that she being the Goddess of Revenge is evil. Everybody forgets she also has Balance as a domain." Kassandra at that point was grasping her sword handle so hard, trying to reign her anger, her the daughter of Nyx could see how really bad she was treated in camp. Should she make her move now? After all, Nemesis is on their side in the coming war.

"Kassandra this camp looks like it sucks. Is there another place to live as a demigod?"

"You can obviously live in the world, but it is dangerous." Zoe inwardly smirked, so she was only here for the protection.

"What if I tell you, that there is another way to live as a demigod and actually meet your mother?" The first moment of Kassandra's widening of pupils was enough for her to realize, that that was a perfect shot. Then she remembered what Chiron had said. What if this new, somewhat trained demigod was actually a traitor?

"How? You are not talking about joining Gaea and the Giants, right? They are just as bad."

"No, I am actually talking about meeting your mother. You see, I am actually not really a daughter of Nemesis. There is going to be a three front war soon Kassandra. It will be the Olympians Vs Gaia and the Giants Vs the Primordials. All children of Nyx have decided to abandon Olympus like Nemesis, Morpheus and more. You can meet be with your mother if you choose our side."

At this proclamation Kassandra was backed off at the wall. She had no idea this new camper was actually a turncoat.

"So you want me to go traitor? And why do you say only my mother, or is Nemesis not your mother as well?" Zoe just shook her head.

"Kassandra, my parentage is extremely important. I will tell you only if you are onboard. Just so you know, my side only want the Olympians and Gaea dead, not the demigods."

Kassandra was really torn. Being with her mother and with people who understood her or remaining in the blasted camp. Then she finally made her decision and nodded.

"I'm in. If Mother is on your side, she must understand the balance of the sides is there too. She made a mistake with Kronos but she was just really bitter. I trust her and I hate this camp." Zoe just smiled. Already one follower.

"Well Kassandra, my real name is Zoe Jackson, my father is Percy Jackson and my mother is Nyx, Primordial of the Night."

Kassandra's jaw dropped at the proclamation. A daughter of a dead hero and a millennia old goddess, much more powerful than Zeus? It seemed impossible.

"But Percy Jackson is dead. Chiron told us he had turned traitor and offended the gods." Zoe just shook her head at the Olympians' insolence.

"Do you know what he did to offend them? He denied Godhood. Dad just did not want to be a God. That's it. The Olympians were too prideful to admit that being mortal is better than being immortal. Then they tried to kill him. But my adopted grandfather, Ouranos saved him and adopted him."

Kassandra understood, but was even more angered. How dare these gods kill their Hero? But something still puzzled her.

"How are you 16? It has been just 8 months."

Zoe shook her finger. "Time in Tartarus passes differently, and with me being so powerful I am actually just 12."

"But isn't your mother married and all?" At this, Zoe somewhat cringed. She really did not like to talk about the relation between her mother and father.

"My mother had always wanted a demigod child and my father, well he was willing to comply." At seeing Zoe's face while explaining, Kassandra just laughed for the first time since this pretty serious conversation.

"Alright, so why are you here then? I realize you have lived with both of your parents, right?" Kassandra was yet again envious of the daughter of Nyx, she had even lived with her godly parent.

"Yeah, actually since apparently I lived in Uncle Tartarus' domain, Ancient Laws don't count." The daughter of Nemesis had never believed someone would say 'Uncle Tartarus' as a living being, most understood him as a prison for torturing. No demigods have ever really lived there.

"So you said the Primordials were on your side. Care to mention who exactly?"

"Dad had resurrected most Primordials, so they owe him. Of course, Gaea is lost in her madness and how her domain is treated today, so she is out of that equation. Some like Achlys are just too weird, so dad just left her alone. So we also have most minor gods like Iris and Eris, many Titans like Phoebe, Metis and Themis, who were not imprisoned and me and my twin brother."

Kassandra had a thinking face for a few moments before continuing with her questions.

"So when can I meet my mother?" That really was probably her biggest thought. The poor girl had never even talked to Nemesis.

"Soon, Olympus right now is closed. About a month later, when the war truly begins, we will also announce our side and you can see her. "

"Then what do we do now, I mean we have to stay a month in camp."

Zoe then put a comforting hand on Kassandra's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm here to find people like you, then also see how strong the camp is. We'll be fine."

"Fine, but how strong really are you? I mean, daughter of a Primordial and all."

Zoe thought for about half a minute before answering.

"Well, my brother, father or I could defeat one of the Big Three. And while I am more powerful technically then my father, he is better in combat."

Kassandra was looking at someone who could defeat Zeus and was not being arrogant about it.

"Well, what do we do now?" Asked the daughter of Nemesis.

"Now, we see how strong this camp truly is."

 **Line Break – Aegeus**

Aegeus Jackson was not a dog person. His sister being the Queen of Hellhounds, made it even worse.

But he did not even know if the enormous mutt in front of him was even considered that. Of course, if said mutt could read his thoughts right now, it would not be so funny for him.

"Pup." Ha! As if he could not send her to his uncle Tartarus right now.

"Yes, Lady Lupa?" The Wolf Goddess seemed impressed that he knew her name, most gods did not tell their lovers the truth about them.

And the goddess was genuinely surprised by the boy in front of her. His smell was incredibly strong, almost as much an immortal was in front of her. But he did not smell of anything, he just took all smells around him and numbed them. She had never seen such a thing in her immortal life.

"Pup, you know who you are?" It was not really a question, but Aegeus expected Lupa to be suspicious.

"Aegeus, son of Invidia." **(AN: Probably never heard it before, but Invidia is Nemesis' Roman name)**

Lupa was getting more and more interested in the pup in front of her. From all 200 legionnaires there was no child of Invidia in the XII Legion right now, so this would prove interesting. How strong was this demigod?

But why the Greek name? Aegeus was obviously not a Roman name, and she could not even read his mind, somebody more powerful was protecting him.

The son of Nyx was very well aware how the goddess was sniffing him and trying to figure him out, but he just put out a confident face and continued.

"How may I prove myself, Lady Lupa?"

Immediately after saying those words, a black blur tried to tackle Aegeus, but that really was nothing for somebody trained by Tartarus himself since he was four years old.

The son of Nyx managed to tumble right and deck his attacker right in the mouth.

Now he recognized it as a big black wolf with yellow eyes, growling at him. Some new camper would probably shit himself at seeing it, but Aegeus was made from something else.

So he growled at the wolf as well. The mutt seemed somewhat unsettled by the lack of fear in the 'demigod', but went for an attack again.

This time though, Aegeus was completely ready. He sidestepped and managed to grab the wolf in a headlock, pushing it to the ground. The wolf seemed to struggle, but after a few moments, relented.

Lupa was trying not to show any reaction to what was happening in front of her. A pup overpowered on of her most powerful wolfs. The demigod must have had some really hard training to defeat such an opponent so easily. It made some sense, that a child of Invidia was a good fighter, but not this good. She just steeled herself and went to talk to Aegeus once again.

"Good, pup. You'll bring Rome honor. Strong and fearless, but listens to orders. Now, go west and listen to your instincts. You will find a place with your brethren."

Damn gods and their cryptic answers.

 **Line Break**

Aegeus hated sunrise. Sue him, his mother was the freaking Night. He had travelled for the whole night, not really stopping to rest. His mother's domain gave him strength and he usually slept only about an hour or two after dusk. He really did not need more sleep.

But just the feeling of being so weak in the day, terrified him. He was of course by no extension weak for a demigod, but he had at least a few times more strength and stamina before dawn. That's why he and his sister usually slept after the sun rises. It made them feel at least a bit refreshed and they adjusted to the lack of power. Now that would be a problem in Rome.

After nearing the bridge, where Camp Jupiter was, Aegeus bit back a few curses at Apollo and found himself nearing the two demigods on guard duty.

The male legionnaire had skin not too pale, but he had definitely not seen that much sun in this days. His dark hair was completely out of place and seemed, that he had not even looked at it for a second. The thing that set him out from being a mortal were his eyes.

A dark violet eyes that almost screamed mischief. This man was definitely a troublemaker, same as his mother, which Aegeus had met a few times. Because of his eyes, the son of Nyx could recognize them anywhere.

His irises were the same as Eris, Goddess of Strife and Discord and another one of his many half-siblings. Of course though, this was not a son of Eris, but rather her Roman aspect, Discordia.

The girl too had dark hair, though a bit lighter and silkier than the boy and even paler skin. But what really showed her parentage were her eyes and accessories.

The charms around her arms and her poisonously bright green eyes identified the girl as a daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Ghosts and Necromancy. Of course though, this girl was a daughter of Trivia and not exactly Hecate.

'Good, it will be a lot easier to recruit children of minor gods.' Thought Aegeus, plus both goddesses were already on their side in the coming war.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Yelled the son of Eris. Aegeus quickly put his arms in the air.

"My name is Aegeus, I have come to join the Legion. Lupa send me here." At that, both guards seemed more at ease.

"Good, I am Alec, son of Discordia, fourth Cohort." Said the now known as Alec demigod, the twinkle in his purple eyes never dyeing.

The girl then made a mock-bow before introducing herself.

"Ariadne, daughter of Trivia, fifth Cohort at your service. Let's get you to Praetor Reyna. And do you know who is you godly parent?"

"No, Lupa did not tell me." Of course Aegeus knew both his real and fake godly parent, but he wasn't just going to reveal it like that

Aegeus was genuinely impressed by New Rome. His Patron Tartarus had explained to him what it is and how the system goes, but the huge city was simply fascinating. Even for such a peculiar person as the son of Nyx.

"Impressive, eh?" Asked Alec, seeing Aegeus' expression.

"Well, there really is nothing like Rome." At that, both demigods just nodded.

After walking through the gate of the _Via Pratoria_ , Aegeus soon found himself in front of a pretty big in comparison to the others house. It had two stories and it was a Roman design one. Well the Roman part was quite obvious.

When the son of Nyx entered the office of the Praetor, he immediately noticed the two guard dogs, seemingly made of metal as one looked silver and the other gold. They were both glaring at the demiprimordial, as if they knew why he was here.

Then before Aegeus came a girl that looked like a Latina, with tan skin, long dark hair and black eyes. She look overall cold and intimidating. The Praetor narrowed her eyes at the son of Nyx and examined him quickly, before speaking.

"So, a new legionnaire. Who are you, and don't you dare lie to me, my dogs detect it." _'Shit, what do I do now?'_ Asked himself repeatedly Aegeus, he just had to tell the truth, but go around the edges.

"My name is Aegeus Jackson, Praetor. I know my godly parent is my mother, and I have lived with my father and uncle until now. But they told me to go here."

The Praetor was as always looking at him suspiciously, but since the dogs said nothing, she just settled for glaring at the new demigod. He seemed far too at ease to be real newbie and any skilled demigod could recognize that. She decided to keep her eye on him and dismissed him with a motion of her hand.

"Go to the augur, Jackson. There we will learn which Cohort you will join."

At that Alec and Ariadne went to a hill, where it seemed as if small shrines were placed. But a bigger one stood out at the back side. The son of Discordia decided to explain.

"This is the temple of Jupiter, we are going there. Octavian, a legacy of Apollo, sacrifices his teddy bears there."

"Teddy bears?" The demiprimordial was truly amused, Tartarus had definitely not mentioned that.

"Teddy bears." Stated Alec, as if it was obvious and there was no need to elaborate further. Aegeus just shrugged and entered the temple, going under the big _'Jupiter Optimus Maximus'_ sign. He barely restrained his snort at the King of Gods' ego.

At the middle stood a pale and thin blond man, who looked to drilling his knife in a panda. Poor teddy bears. Aegeus was not sure if the augur was afraid of them or the teddy bears should be afraid of the legacy of Apollo.

At seeing the son of Nyx, Octavian ceremonially threw his knife in the air before plunging it in yet another sorry toy. Then he looked in it and sniffed it a few times before addressing the elephant in the room.

"The coming of this new recruit speaks badly for the legion. Hard times are coming, but the Protector will lead us through them for a better Age. So, what do you say for yourself, Graecus?"

Aegeus was immediately alarmed. His name practically meant 'protector' in Ancient Greek. And he thought the augur was a fraud.

"I do not know, augur. I am here to join the legion." Octavian narrowed his eyes, before they slightly darkened from their sky blue color and his body seemed as if losing control of himself.

Then he began searching again in the dead panda's plush and continued.

"Ah, and you will join the fifth Cohort! Go to your group of misfits, Graecus!"

With that, Aegeus decided to leave the weird legacy of Apollo, though Ariadne was fuming at him. How dare the pesky augur insult her Cohort!

At leaving the temple of Jupiter, the son of Nyx spotted two demigods, a boy and a girl. The boys looked frankly a lot like him with his pale skin, onyx hair and dark eyes. The girl on the other hand had much darker skin, curly hair and honey golden eyes. The boy seemed to be leading the girl to the temple of Pluto.

Aegeus decided to ask about them, since the boy, while looking just 14, seemed like a hardened warrior.

"Who are those people?" At that, Alec made a face of slight disgust, as if seeing something sour.

"That's Nico di Angelo, the Ambassador of Pluto. He's probably bringing a new girl, no idea who she is. But don't go near di Angelo, he's creepy."

But Aegeus felt as if in Elysium. If he could only talk to the son of Hades, he was sure he could recruit him. He had heard from his father, that Nico somewhat resented the Olympians even before his cousin and best friend's death. That was just a golden opportunity.

"Well, I'm going to talk to him for a bit. See ya later!" Before the son of Discordia could even remark, Aegeus had already bolted.

Nico saw the newbie going towards him amused, usually people avoided him. They thought he was creepy, or antisocial. In fact, probably the person he had truly opened up and was not disgusted by him was Percy Jackson. But of course, the gods killed him. He did not even know why for his Father's sake!

The new legionnaire though looked a bit like Percy and gave him a bit of nostalgia. If you don't count the skin color, which looked paler, and the weird black-to-green eyes, he looked like a copy of the son of Poseidon.

"Nico di Angelo right?" Asked Aegeus, giddy on the inside. He would meet one of his father's best friends and probably the strongest demigod from both camps.

Nico just nodded, not really seeing why the newbie seemed so excited.

"Well, Nico, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" The son of Hades narrowed his eyes and tried to glare, but Aegeus just stood there unfazed. Not really seeing the harm, Nico motioned for his younger sister Hazel to go and looked up to the son of Nyx.

"Before we speak, can I get an oath on the Styx not to blab about it?"

"What's so important for me to swear, demigod?"

Aegeus did look a bit offended, but it really was because Nico had called him a demigod, when he was so much more.

"It concerns a friend you had, but died. The thing is, he is actually alive."

At hearing that, Nico got even more confused. What was this kid even talking about?

"His name was Percy Jackson. Your cousin." Nico took a step back and his sword materialized. No Roman should know of that, especially not a newbie. But curiosity got him, so he swore the oath.

"Fine, I, Nico di Angelo, swear not to tell anybody about this conversation with…"

The son of Nyx just smirked before answering. "Aegeus Jackson."

Nico's pupils widened. What the actual fuck was going on here?

"with Aegeus Jackson without his permission."

Thunder boomed, signaling the oath was sealed and Aegeus leaned on the wall.

"Now, son of Hades, let's talk about my father."

 **AN: And cut! Longest chapter to date! Introduced Aegeus and Zoe Jackson! Really hope you like them and also the slight cliffhanger. HAHAHA!**

 **Questions:** **tyhiersimon57:** I wonder when Artemis will squeal about Aera's savior to Zeus and the council's reaction…

 _ **Artemis is too prideful to admit, that she has not succeeded a mission.**_

 **Omega Alpha Hydra:** Awesome story, so glad I found it. I'm interesting in seeing how both Percy and Aera will develop and how the twins will turn out. Also I like your taste in fanfiction, Reign of the New Protogenoi is an epic story and Don is an epic author.

 _ **I'm really glad you enjoy it with all its faults and here are the twins! What do you think about them?**_

 **Draconic king:** I fucking lost it when Percy told Zoë he slept with her mother.

 _ **It was just a random idea, but hey, it's awesome.**_

 **LoverOfArtemis:** Is this going to be a Percy x Rhea pairing since she is one of the main characters?

 _ **Probably.**_

 **kyuzo3567:** Never thought of that Apollo thing actually... While I love Artemis or Zoe as a pairing I always hate how abusive they are all the time, even after they get together with Percy so I'm glad you aren't going with them this time since Zoe is pretty mean in this story.

 _ **They are obviously mean, immortals don't change without something drastic happening. The Hunters are going to be bitches in this story. And Zoe, she sees Percy isn't a bad person and all, but her inner instincts of a man-hater are too cemented after 3000 years.**_

 **So Perseus means Destroyer in Ancient Greek, so I decided to make his son Aegeus, which means Protector. What do you think about that?**

 **I just like Zoe too much as a character not to name the girl after her. How's that for you as well?**

 **Also, like I said, I'm lazy to do years in between. Deal with it.**

 **Leave a review and hope you like it!**


	6. Teaser - Siblings at Arms

**Chapter 6 – Teaser**

 **You know what, I'm not sorry for not updating. Since the end of June, I have been working Monday to Saturday until 6 pm to get some extra bucks for my study, since I go to school alone in Germany, while I live my vacations with my parents. So it really has been hard on me, and being very tired in the evenings does not help with motivation for writing.**

 **With this out of my system, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is just a small teaser chapter and soon the real deal will come out.**

 **Before Aegeus meets Nico – Percy**

As the son of Ouranos was watching his daughter get integrated in camp, he had many bittersweet memories. While he by no extension thought himself as part of Camp Half-Blood anymore, he could not bring himself to think about killing his old friends. Over the years of training and living only with his children and the Primordials he had become much more ruthless and untrusting. The Protogenoi of the Sky had told him, that he was not becoming a bad person, but the demiprimordial was just much more careful whom to give his loyalty. Now he just had to make sure demigods do the same.

Percy as of right now trusted completely only a selected number of people – his children, Nyx and Ouranos.

The demiprimordial was afraid his powers were starting to corrupt him. The connection he had to the domain of Time right now, while not absolute by any means, still had Percy meditating for hours, exploring the streams of time from the past. Immortality would not help. Nobody had started off as a tyrant. But even Ouranos used to be and the thought of becoming one plagued the demiprimordial's mind almost every day.

The son of Ouranos of cut off from his train of thought by Tartarus 'knocking' on his mental barriers.

" _Percy, you can stalk my protégé later, now get your podex down here."_

Didn't have to be so rude.

The demiprimordial wrapped his arm around the pendant his father had gave him years ago and appeared in front of Tartarus's shocked face, as he was speaking to two other beings at the moment.

The first thing Percy noticed was the height – both 3 meter high males, obviously Titans. But their appearance confused Percy. They looked like brothers, and from behind Percy could not see a difference between them-the same dark brown hair, same bulging muscle underneath their clothes. Even their outfits were mostly the same.

Both wore black combat boots, with a menacing looking steel spikes. Both had also pitch black army pants, pointing out with small weapons underneath. But while one of the Titans had a blood red shirt with a sleeveless black jacket, the other one had a buttoned up black military jacket. But on the second's arms stood what looked like honor medals from the army?

As both Titans turned around to face the demiprimordial, Percy had to physically refrain himself from gulping. Especially at the sight of the first one's eyes.

The massive Titan had irises of glowing blood red, but as if that was not disturbing enough, his pupils were an icy blue color, swirling and clashing with the iris. Those eyes overall screamed 'DANGER! CHAOS! DESTRUCTION!'

The demiprimordial created a calm façade and just made himself look somewhat annoyed.

"Yes?" His response got a sly grin from the military Titan.

"He's just as annoying as you, brother. Even has the same name." Perses just snorted.

If only.

"Laugh it up, brats. Just explain it to him, Pallas. I'm not good with talking."

Rolling his eyes at the Titan of Destruction, Pallas just ran a hand through his hair before talking. Just now Percy noticed, that both Titans looked somewhat worn out, had one or two wrinkles and overall seemed more tired than a normal immortal.

"Jackson, times have been hard for me and my brother in the last century. It has been the least amount of war or destruction since the Golden Age! For lack of better word, we are fading."

"You, on the other hand, are a Harbinger of Destruction. Have been since your conception. We Titans are not like the Olympians, and a Titan's first concern is always his domain."

Then the brothers spoke in complete unison.

"So, will you, Perseus Jackson, son of Ouranos and succesor of Kronos, become the heir of Warcraft and Destruction?"

Percy just blinked once. Then one more time. Deciding it was not best to stare at two fading Titans, the demiprimordial averted his gaze to the ceiling and thought of his father, mentally asking for advice.

 _Accept, Perseus. You were always destined for greatness and what better Leader then a Titan of Warcraft himself?_

The domain that worried the son of Ouranos more was Destruction. By only a few glances, Percy could see, that Perses was not completely sane. What really was different between the two of them, except a few more thousand years of controlling a difficult domain?

The demiprimordial had even started to _enjoy_ fighting like never before. There was just that rush in a spar that he received never elsewhere.

Decisions, decisions.

Perses on the other hand, looked bored. His posture was that of an ADHD demigod. Fiddling with something in his pocket, looking everywhere in the room and overall annoying his brother. Pallas was much more stoic and serious, he was the Titan of Warfare after all.

"What would be the difference between me and Ares then? He is also a God of War." Pallas looked disgusted at the thought. He hated the bloodthirsty Olympian even more than most people do, since their domains were similar and people often made the connection.

"Warfare, not War. My domain involves much more about the Art of War, not the brutal and mindless slaughter, that Ares portraits."

Sadly, the demiprimordial was still not exactly convinced about gaining such aggressive domains.

"Damn it Jackson, is it really that hard to help out two fading Titans, even gaining more power and domains in return?" Growled Perses, starting to get annoyed with Percy. Who was this whelp to think his domain was useless?

Said demiprimordial slightly frowned at the disrespect, but nevertheless nodded his head.

It seemed he was in it for much more training.

 **Line break – Zoe**

"So, do you know what Camp is overall, or did your Dad not tell you about it?"

The daughter of Nyx looked around the place, but the place truly held almost no resemblance to her father's stories outside the main sites.

"Yeah, but everything before the Titan War. Now things look much different. I guess this was my father's wish?"

Kassandra just nodded her head, understanding and pointed to the mass of small cabins.

"Well, now every minor god has a cabin, though not all have children in them. Also all demigods have to be claimed when they reach 13, but all except some do it the moment they come in Camp." Zoe just raised an amused eyebrow at the hostility towards the gods Kassandra classified as 'some'. But she was not one to judge, the daughter of Nyx despised Olympus herself.

"Ares, Hermes, Apollo or Aphrodite usually forget their demigods, but Chiron and their siblings reveal it to them in nonetheless. It is usually pretty easy to guess someone's godly parent, when you have met their siblings. Most share antics."

The demiprimordial could not really give an opinion, since she had not met even one demigod before coming to Camp Half-Blood. No demigods had lived in Tartarus like her. Even the 'fearless' gods did not the come there.

If they did, they would definitely meet both ends of her knives. Sadly, that had not happened yet. Eh, Jacksons were always born unlucky.

"Also, since now Rachel Dare is the Oracle of Delphi, she can't live in the attic. I can show you to her cave?"

Here, Zoe was conflicted. She did not like prophecies. They had ruined her Fathers' life. Also, what was to say her sudden appearance would not spark some sort of prediction in the clear-sighted mortal? How in the Void did that even work?

If Kassandra saw her aunt's uncertainty towards meeting the Oracle, she did not remark on it. Instead, she headed outside of the cluster of cabins and headed to a cave.

To Zoe it seemed she had went in Asteria's place. She had made that mistake once and it would hopefully never happen of her again.

The Titaness of Nocturnal Oracles sure knew how to decorate.

Nevertheless, Zoe steeled herself and entered with a trained expression, gained from many sessions from Erebus. Darkness required one to be unseen and unreadable.

The girl with fiery red hair seemed completely out of place from the green-colored torches, but who was she to judge? If Zoe did not know better, she would have mistaken Rachel Elisabeth Dare for a daughter of Hecate or Asteria.

Venomous green eyes shined from the mortal, glazing over, almost as if she was already communicating with the Spirit of the Oracle. It almost made Zoe cringe, but the daughter of Nyx was made of something different than most half-bloods.

Averting her eyes from Rachel's gaze, the demiprimordial quickly sized her up and overall the mortal was not intimidating. She looked like an artist – with flecks of dye on her jeans, a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that had seen many better days and a bubbly expression.

"Hi, I'm Zoe, I'm new, so Kassandra showed me in. What do you really do here?

Rachel just made her a 'come hither' motion. "Ask."

"Ask what?"

The mortal just had a blank face for a few seconds, before actually realizing the daughter of Nyx was being sincere.

Which she was obviously not. Not that anybody needed to know that, outside Kassandra.

"About your future. Destiny. Fate. I am the host of the Oracle. If there is something for you, I can help you."

Zoe bit her lower lip. While she wanted to know her destiny, her plans did not include letting somebody listen in. But it would have looked suspicious, so she went forward anyways.

"What is my destiny?"

Suddenly the pressure in the room increased three-fold. Green smoke started coming from different cracks in the rocks of the cave. Rachel slowly stood up, actually more like _rose_ in the air, her toes just barely touching the ground. The mortal's eyes snapped open, a green color covering the whole sclera of Rachel, before her mouth slowly opened, with smoke pouring out of it.

A cold, ancient and emotionless voice, definitely not belonging to Rachel, started chanting.

" _When the Big Three fall_

 _Stronger they will answer their Hero's call_

 _Grudges from a thousand years_

 _Shall bring the Gods into tears_

 _Brought forth from the twins of the betrayed_

 _In the Pit of Darkness they were raised_

 _King of Gods against his children's wrath_

 _As the Primordials create a new path_

 _The Earth's might against the Prince of Night_

 _And Olympus will fall by their Savior's hand"_

The mortal just lost consciousness, eyes rolled to the back of her head and she just fell limb in Zoe's arms.

Thunder boomed a few times and the daughter of Nyx heard it even from the Oracle's den. She knew what this exact sound meant.

The Council of the Olympians had been summoned.

 **Line Break – Olympus**

Different emotions were swirling in the twelve members of the Council of Gods.

Zeus was really agitated. He had thought the conflict with Gaea would be resolved, when they just closed Olympus, but now there are even more variables and possibilities. Also, he had just been _interrupted_ from his activities with a mortal.

Hera was absolutely livid at the sight of the Lord of the Sky. She could even see the lipstick, ruffled hair and swollen lips on her husband. He thought he deserved some _reward_ for his efforts in the Titan War, so the Queen was sure, that soon many new demigods with lightning powers would arrive at Camp Half-Blood.

Ares was grinning bloodthirstily at the prospect of a new fight. Seems like the war against Kronos and the upcoming against Gaea was not enough for him. He would get more power from every conflict, even though much more people would die. But gods did not care for mortals, sadly.

Most of the other Olympians were just bored. So what if there was another prophecy? Due to Ancient Laws, they could not even interfere much. Even Olympus was closed right now. The only one interested in something outside him- or herself was Artemis.

The Goddess of the Moon was inspecting the new camper Zoe. At first, her breath hitched. The girl was an almost exact physical copy of her fallen Lieutenant, even having her name. The only noticeable differences were the paler skin color and the weird eyes. She could also easily see, that the girl was experienced, but her mind was unreadable. That could mean two things – either an overprotective godly parent, or a daughter of Hecate with incredible mental barriers. Since even Circe, the most powerful one, would struggle with that, it begged the question.

What would Nemesis want to hide from the other gods?

Another thing Artemis noticed, was the suppressed aura of the girl. By signature of power, every camper had a small glow of their respective parent's defining color. Zeus-electric blue, Poseidon-sea green, Hades-black and so on. This girl had literally no signature of power. It was as if she was just a mortal. Sadly, Zeus had forbidden all interference with demigods or overall the whole mythical world, so the Goddess could neither investigate, nor ask the girl to join the Hunt.

"Apollo, a new camper received a prophecy that seemed important to the War with Gaea. Why? And recite it again."

Zeus must have been even more grumpy than usual, forgetting all formalities before a meeting. The Sun God just chanted the prophecy again, this time directed to the Council of Olympus.

" _When the Big Three fall_

 _Stronger they will answer their Hero's call_

 _Grudges from a thousand years_

 _Shall bring the Gods into tears_

 _Brought forth from the twins of the betrayed_

 _In the Pit of Darkness they were raised_

 _King of Gods against his children's wrath_

 _As the Primordials create a new path_

 _The Earth's might against the Prince of Night_

 _And Olympus will fall by their Savior's hand"_

Zeus' eye twitched at the first, seventh and last line. How would he fall? He was the Ruler of Olympus! King of Kings! Lord of the Sky! At least his brothers were going down with him.

And which of his children would betray him? Zeus looked around the room, seeing already six candidates – Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Dionysus. He also had hundreds of other divine children. How can he be sure, that none would betray him? It was not like he could eat all of them.

Athena noticed her father's expression and was quick to remark on the meaning of the lines. "Father, we will never betray you." All of the other children of Zeus on the Council nodded their agreements. Except Dionysus.

He was napping. Moronic drunk. Though he was the least likely to betray his father, since he was the least intelligent.

Hera on the other hand saw this as an opportunity to get some revenge.

"Your godly children are much less likely to betray you, husband. They are bound to you by law. Your demigods on the other hand…"

Zeus realized what his wife meant. While a tiny side of his conscience told him not to slay his own child, the lust for power and pride of the King of Olympus overtook him. But Thalia… or Jason?

"Which one though? The Huntress or the Roman?" Asked Hephaestus, joining the conversation for the first time. The Queen of Olympus quickly shook her head.

"Jason is my champion. He will not betray us." In return Artemis, shot up in her seat, in her really not-so-impressive twelve-year-old form.

"And Thalia is the Lieutenant of my Hunt. She is loyal to me."

Silver eyes glared at Hera's soft brown, neither of the two willing to back down. Both hated each other and were incredibly stubborn. Before the goddesses could come to blows, Athena interjected.

"But Thalia was very close to Jackson and also converses often with the son of Hades. They might want revenge for him." Hera smirked victoriously, that was her trump card as well.

Artemis, paler than normal, was looking around in the Throne Room, looking for at least some support. Even Apollo shook his head, not voting on his sister's case for once. Finally, the Moon Goddess sat back down in her throne, her head bowed in defeat.

"How do we deal with Thalia then?" A tanned, raven haired man with sea green eyes asked. Someone had to break the uncomfortable silence after all, and Poseidon was the one least bothered with the death of Zeus' daughter, outside the obvious. That obvious was grinning very sadistically right now, thinking about the death of her husband's bastard daughter that had even disrespected her personally.

"We should make Hades send some monsters after the Hunt, then the demigods would never know her death was orchestrated." Nodding his head in agreement, Hermes flashed out, going to inform the Lord of the Dead about that.

 **Three days later – Thalia**

Thalia Grace was hopping from tree to tree in abnormal for a human speed, but the huntress was very different than a normal human. For the first time in nine months, the Hunt had received some sort of message from their goddess, and it was to go on some random Hellhound group's trail!

The daughter of Zeus had never been as disappointed with her Mistress as now, what difference did even one Hellhound camp make? This was going to a full-out war with Gaea, they needed to do something, not wait for Olympus to get their chitons out of their butts.

And why had Artemis seemed so somber at delivering the order from Lord Zeus?

Uh, all this thinking was confusing Thalia, so she just concentrated at her current task. Initiating combat at the group of twenty Hellhounds. This was not even supposed to be a challenge for some pesky demigods from Camp Half-Blood. What was really going on?

 **In Flames – Only for the Weak (if you hate hard rock don't, but those more hyped up should try it; I personally love the song and it suits a fight scene pretty well)**

Cocking her arm up at a sign to freeze, the daughter of Zeus pulled out her silver bow and drew a single arrow from her quiver. Her fellow sisters did the same, awaiting the initiating command from their Lieutenant.

At once, seventeen arrows with silver feathers at the end flew at the Hellhounds, every single one somehow hitting a different mutt. Afterwards, six of the seventeen Hunters of Artemis jumped on the ground, drawing their hunting knives, excluding Thalia, who stood at the very front of the melee party. She was using her familiar spear and shield, the face of Medusa glaring at the left monsters.

But immediately everything went wrong. Shadows condensed and from before the trees, twenty more beasts pounced. Thalia's first instinct was to leap forward, to protect her sisters, not knowing, that she was the actual target of this attack.

While managing to kill seventeen more of the black dogs with red eyes, the six ones left quickly surrounded Thalia, eager to get back to the Underworld.

The daughter of Zeus was viciously defending herself, cursing in her head for separating from the other Hunters. Dodging a claw aimed at her shoulder and impaling with her lightning-infused spearhead a different Hellhound, Thalia was almost done with all monsters.

Almost.

The third last beast managed to sneak in a swipe at the shin of the girl with a single claw, making Thalia scream out in pain, losing her concentration in the moment and dropping the shaft of the spear.

The Hunt could only watch, frozen in fear and with pale faces, as the last Hellhound, a second before being killed by Phoebe, made a swing directly from the daughter of Zeus' shoulder, aimed diagonally to her waist.

A millisecond before the claws connected with Thalia's flesh, lightning bolts boomed everywhere, deafening every single huntress. Thalia erupted in the yellow flash of light, making her last stand. A beautiful death if there was one.

Nobody present realized the sound was actually the breaking of the sound barrier.

Neither did they notice the winged man, flying with more than 1300 km/h, carrying the daughter of Zeus' limb body.

 **You should probably stop the song here, if you decided to play it.**

 **This is probably very disappointing for most people, since I have not updated in a long time and this chapter is incredibly short and overall filler content. I'm sorry, but there really is no other option right now. Hopefully, an update will be ready about the next weekend. Sadly, no promises.**

 **So, recently, I have been drowning in the sheer awesomeness of the stories Xenomorphic and Son of Jashin by DelayedInspiration. While I am not a fan of anime or crossovers overall, I seriously recommend this author to anybody. I did not even have any knowledge of Naruto and very little of AlienVPredator and still thought both were amazing.**

 **And, hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter, read my atrocious Author Notes, and reviewed!**


End file.
